Fingiendo no recordarte
by Floph de Black
Summary: Edward vuelve a dejar a Bella. No tiene piedad y la deja de la misma manera que la primera vez, pero ahora es definitivo. Esto afectará mucho en sus vidas, pero más en la de Bella. Cien años pasan y se vuelven a encontrar. ¿Qué pasará? Mi primer historia!
1. La historia se repite

_**Te gusta romperme el corazón**_

_**Capitulo 1 **_

___** La historia se repite**_

Bella pov

Venía manejando tranquilamente, mi vieja Chevy de color rojo. Regalo de bienvenida de Charlie cuando llegué a Forks.

Pensaba de todo un poco. Obviamente lo primero que se me ocurrió pensar fue en la maravillosa noche que pasé ayer con Edward, mi novio, en la que me entregue a él en cuerpo y alma, y él ya no puso objeciones por su autocontrol. Obviamente en todo fue muy atento, como siempre, por eso lo amo. Es la persona con la que quiero pasar toda la eternidad. El es todo lo que una mujer puede desear, bueno, dulce, atento, apuesto, se me acaban los adjetivos para describirlo, el es simplemente perfecto.

Luego pensé en la familia de Edward, los Cullen. El y toda su familia eran vampiros.

Edward solía decir que cualquier humano con un poco de instinto de supervivencia, lo cual yo no tenía al ser un imán de problemas, hubiera salido corriendo al descubrir lo que ellos son. Yo no les tenía "miedo" como él decía que tenía que tenerles, yo sentía todo lo contrario, sentía y sabía que junto a ellos siempre iba a estar segura. Una de estas razones es que ellos no beben sangre humana, sino que siguen una especie de dieta, que creó Carlisle, beber sangre de animales. Eran como vampiros vegetarianos.

No puedo negar que me asuste en mi último cumpleaños, cuando me corte con un paquete y a Jasper le atrajo mi sangre, e intento saltar sobre mí, pero Edward se puso entre nosotros y evitó cualquier contacto. Después de todo Jasper era el que lleva menos tiempo siguiendo la dieta de Carlisle.

Siempre me había llevado bien con toda la familia de Edward. Carlisle y Esme eran los "padres" adoptivos de Edward. Con ellos siempre me había llevado muy bien, ellos me veían como una hija y yo a ellos como unos padres. Alice era la hermana de Edward, un tanto fanática por la ropa. Ella tenía un don que le permitía ver el futuro según las decisiones que tomara la gente. Con ella éramos como hermanas. Con Emmett yo era la hermana a la que siempre podía joder.

Jasper y Rosalie eran otro caso. Con Jasper nos aviamos acercado un poco mas pero siempre en presencia de otro integrante de la familia. En cuanto a Rosalie, ya por lo menos éramos amigas. No de las mejores pero con decir amigas ya era un gran avance.

Otra cosa que se me ocurrió pensar, es que ya han pasado dos meses sin saber nada sobre Victoria, desde la última visión de Alice, por la cual Edward me sacó de Forks y me llevó a Phoenix con la escusa de visitar a mi madre. ¿Se habrá dado por fin por vencida con la idea de matarme? Según Victoria lo correcto es matarme a mí, tal como Edward mató a su compañero James, y de paso vengar la muerte de su amigo Laurent.

Serré ese pensamiento debido a que ya había llegado a mi casa. Estacioné en el lugar de siempre, y me bajé de mi automóvil con las compras del supermercado. Entré a mi casa y me pegue un susto al ver a Edward sentado en la mesa, esperándome, supongo.

-Edward, me asustaste. –le dije mientras dejaba en la mesada de la cocina las compras.

-No era mi intensión –dijo un tanto ¿frio con migo? Esto era raro-. Tenemos que hablar Bella. Sígueme. Vamos a dar un paseo.

Esas palabras. Esa forma de mirarme. Solo me recordaba a un año atrás cuando me dejo porque él pensaba que si se iba y me dejaba Victoria lo perseguiría y me dejaría en paz a mí.

Pero por qué Edward me trataba así después de que la noche anterior me había dicho innumerable de veces que me amaba y nunca me dejaría ir. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No entendía nada. Lo seguí en silencio aun sin entender. Iba reconociendo el lugar. Estábamos yendo por el mismo lugar en el que la última vez me dejó. Estábamos en el mismo lugar.

-Bella… –comenzó a hablar con un tono de voz extraño- esto fue un error.

-No entiendo… ¿Qué fue un error, Edward?

-Todo, lo que pasó anoche entre tú y yo, el que tú me hallas ido a buscar a Volterra, el que yo volviera para rescatar la última oportunidad que nos quedaba –dijo tan rápidamente que casi no logro entender.

-Edward… ¿Qué quieres decir? – logre decir entre sollozos y lagrimas amenazando con salir.

-Que no te amo Bella,-si antes las lágrimas solo amenazaban, ahora eran imparables- pensé que como tuviste el valor de ir en busca de mi, desafiando tu propia muerte, teníamos alguna oportunidad, pero veo que no.

Mi mundo se estaba viniendo abajo de nuevo. El me quería decir que nunca me amo. Que todo fue una farsa. Que se acostó con migo solo por ver qué pasaba, por ver si podíamos mejorar nuestra relación.

-¿Pero entonces lo de anoche…? –le dije con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban.

-Ya te dije que lo de anoche fue todo un error.

-Pero… Edward, dijiste que me amabas, que nunca me lastimarías…

-Nunca te amé Bella. Esto que teníamos era simplemente atracción, nada más –mi corazón no podía estar más hecho pedazos -. Entiende que es lo mejor Bella, para no lastimarte.

¿Me estaba pidiendo que lo entendiera? ¿Que solo escuchara estas palabras e hiciera como si nada? Si era eso o no lo que quería decir, era exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

-No te preocupes Edward, que no pasa nada. Me dejas una vez, te enteras que estoy muerta, te quieres matar y yo como una estúpida te salvo y te recibo con los brazos abiertos, y así me pagas volviéndome a dejar -le grité con todas mis fuerzas-. Es más sabes, me siento mejor imposible siendo tu juguetito Edward –salí corriendo de ese lugar hasta mi casa. Una vez allí serré todas las puertas decidida a encerrarme en mi cuarto y llorar hasta quedarme sin lágrimas.

¿Cómo podía haber estado tan siega? Justo cuando mi vida comenzaba a ser color de rosa, era ese el momento en el que tenía que haber empezado a desconfiar.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé así, sola, llorando otra vez por Edward. Llorando por ese maldito vampiro que me destrozaba el corazón todo el tiempo, sin importarle mis sentimientos sin importarle nadie más que él. Ya estaba harta de llorar por él, por sus abandonos, este rostro no derramaría una sola lágrima más por él.

Decidida, me levanté de mi cama. Miré por la ventana y vi que ya estaba oscureciendo. Me sequé los rastros de lagrimas que quedaba en mi rostro, y me di un baño con agua tibia así me relajaba y pensaba tranquila.

Una vez fuera del baño me cambié y bajé a preparar la cena para Charlie, ya que yo no tenía hambre, pero me llevé una sorpresa al ver que él ya había llegado. Estaba comiendo pizza y viendo partido. Entonces notó mi presencia en la mitad de la escalera.

-Hey Bells, veo que ya terminaste de bañarte –emm… era lo obvio, puesto que me estaba viendo.

-Sip… -trate de simular que no pasaba nada, pero como siempre mi rostro me delató- de hecho venía a prepararte la cena. Pero por lo visto ya te has arreglado sin mí.

-Este, si. ¿Te pasa algo? No tienes buena cara.

-No, no me pasa nada papá. Estoy un poco cansada, debe ser eso.

-Okey. Ven vamos que todavía queda pizza –me dijo mientras se corría hacia un lado del sillón para que me sentara a su lado.

-No, gracias. No tengo apetito. Me voy a dormir, buenas noches papá.

Y así subí las escaleras directo a mi habitación escuchando un "okey" de Charlie. Apenas me acosté me vino todo el peso del día encima, asique concilié el sueño fácilmente.


	2. Inesperado

_**Capitulo 2: Inesperado**_

**Bella ****pov**

-Oh por dios –susurré –simplemente imposible –No lo podía creer. Esto no podía estarme pasando.

Hace dos semanas que dormía de más, comía de más, me mareaba y vomitaba. Hoy, cuando me levante, sentí que algo se movía dentro de mí, más específicamente, dentro de mi vientre. Esta mañana me armé de valor me atreví a comprar un test de embarazo, claro que no en Forks.

Pero la respuesta me había soqueado. Me habían explicado varias veces y he visto suficientes películas como para saber que era muy pronto para esto, pero en serio que estaba muy aterrada.

La respuesta del test había dado positiva. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Ahora estaba sola en todo esto, y sobre todo yo sabía que el único hombre con el que había estado era Edward, por más que me pesara, este hijo sería de él.

Claro, la realidad me cayó de golpe: él me había dejado, ya no me amaba. No podía hablar esto ni con Charlie ni con Renee, porque no sabía que resultaría de la unión de un vampiro y un humano. Así que… ¿Qué haría?

Y entonces, como si fuera todo esto una pesadilla, me vino el recuerdo de los Vulturis. Ellos me matarían si no me transformaba en vampiro.

Una lágrima se me escapó de los ojos, y atravesó rápidamente mi rostro. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

¿Por qué no me podía sacar de la cabeza a Edward? Realmente esto se estaba volviendo una pesadilla, mi vida se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

Tenía que solucionar esto de la única manera que se podía solucionar: suplicando a los Vulturis la vida de mi hijo o hija, lamentablemente la mía ya se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**¡Hola! Ya sé que este capitulo es algo corto (demasiado corto en realidad) pero me pareció que tenía que ser explicada forma en la que se entera Bella de que está embarazada, ya que no habrá una explicación futura de esto, pero si de lo sucede después. **_

_**Ya tengo listo el próximo capitulo solo lo estoy perfeccionando para poder subirlo. Prometo que lo subiré en dos o tres días, lo juro. =D**_

_**Estoy muy contenta con este fic y les agradecería que me dejaran su opinión que con gusto responderé cualquier pregunta. **_

_**Con respecto a Edward van a tener que esperar un poquito para saber de él, pero la espera valdrá la pena. Bueno les dejo un bezote y porfiss dejen su review qu tan feliz me hace.**_

_**Alice Cullen Grenee**_


	3. Despertar

_Capitulo 3: Despertar_

**Bella pov.**

No sentía mi cuerpo. Era como sí mi mente viviera, pero mi cuerpo estuviera muerto.

Intente analizar la razón que me había llevado a estar así, pero no podía recordar nada. No recordaba nada de mi vida, ni siquiera mi nombre. Intenté abrir los ojos, y nada, no sucedía absolutamente nada. Intenté mover mis brazos, pero no podía, debía de estar muy débil. Pero… ¿Qué me había sucedido? ¿Por qué no recordaba nada?

Entonces me vino una imagen a mi cabeza: Era de una bebe recién nacida, en brazos de un hombre de túnica larga de color bordó. Este tenía ojos de color rojo fuerte. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Nunca había visto unos ojos de ese color, no que yo recordara. El hombre tenía pelo largo y lacio, pero no me era familiar.

Empecé a oír unas voces, pero no entendía lo que decían. También pude oler un exquisito aroma que no pude reconocer.

-Mira Renesme, ahí esta mamá. Pronto despertará, no te preocupes -¿Se refería a mí? ¿Yo era madre? No, no se podía referir a mí, lo recordaría. Aunque, a lo mejor esa bebe que vi en la imagen era mi bebe. No podía ser cierto. ¿Por qué no lo podía recordar? No podía recordar ni siquiera mi nombre, esto parecía una pesadilla.

Pero claro eso debía ser. La voz del chico dijo que yo estaba dormida, y como estoy dormida, tengo que hallar la manera de despertar.

Intenté nuevamente abrir los ojos y lo logré. Estaba en una habitación muy rustica por así decirlo. Parecía la habitación de una reina, pero demasiado antigua. Sin pensarlo demasiado me levante de la cama en la que estaba a una velocidad sobrehumana. Allí parados enfrente mío se encontraban tres ancianos. Uno de los tres, el que estaba en medio de los otros dos, era el que estaba en la imagen que tuve. El debía de tener a mi hija. Este al hablar, tenía una voz tranquila y calmada.

-Bella, por fin despertaste -¿Cómo me había llamado? ¿Bella? -¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Quienes son ustedes? –pregunté y todos en la habitación me miraron extrañados. Tenía intriga por preguntar cómo habían hecho todos los demás para entrar tan sigilosamente, pero esta precuenta era lo que de verdad tenía que preguntar. Después de todo no podía entablar una conversación con personas a las que creía no conocer.

-Cómo… ¿No nos recuerdas, Bella? –preguntó el anciano rubio de la derecha.

-No. No tengo idea de quienes son. Tampoco tengo idea de quien soy, ni que soy –al decir esto todos me miraban extrañados, cómo si estuviera loca.

-Supongo que quieres que te contemos todo –yo me limite a asentir a lo que me decía el anciano del medio -. Bien, lo haremos. Pero antes debes ir de caza o serías un peligro para tu propia hija.

-¿Tengo una hija?

-Claro que si, tiene unos dos días. El tiempo que duró tu transformación –Esta vez la cara del anciano era como si yo estuviera preguntando, si uno más uno es igual a dos.

-¿Transformación de qué? – ¿En qué me había transformado?

-Eres uno de nosotros Bella –ahora fue el turno de hablar del anciano de la izquierda -. Eres un vampiro.

¿Qué? Eso existe. No claro que no existe. Esto es solo una broma. Mi cara debió expresar lo que pensaba porque entonces volvió a hablar el anciano rubio:

-Debes estar pensando que es una broma. Que los vampiros no existen. ¿Me equivoco?

-No, para nada. –le respondí cortésmente. Me daba la impresión que no había que faltarles el respeto a estos tres vampiros frente a mí.

-Bien, te aclaré que si existen, y tú eres uno –me dijo el del medio.

-Notaras que puedes correr a velocidad sobrehumana, tienes una figura muy atrayente, eres inmortal, puedes salir a la luz del sol, pero en tu piel aparecerán diamantes que no puedes permitir que vean los humanos. Y sobre todo… -enumero el rubio –una de nuestras cualidades, es que nos alimentamos de sangre.

-Oh por dios. ¿Tengo que matar a personas inocentes para alimentarme? –pensé en vos alta, provocando que todos en a habitación se rieran de mi, por supuesto.

-Nosotros si, bella… -ahora hablaba el del medio con tono serio y todos dejaron de reír, como si él fuera la autoridad suprema –antes de que tuvieras a tu hija nos prohibiste que te dejáramos beber sangre humana. Tú querías ser "Vegetariana" y beber sangre de animales y así poder estar cerca de tu hija sin problemas. -no me parecía muy agradable beber sangre de animales, pero era mejor que condenarme a tener sobre mí la muerte de mis victimas.

En ese momento iba a pedir ver a mi hija, pero entonces me empezó a arder la garganta. Como si me fuera a dejar de arder sujeté mi garganta. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué me ardía de esa manera la garganta?

-Tienes que ir a cazar, bella, -me dijo el vampiro de la izquierda –y cómo no debes saber nuestros nombres –por fin alguien usaba la cabeza- él es Aro –dijo señalando al anciano del medio- el es Marco –dijo y señaló al vampiro rubio- y yo soy Cayo. El reto de la guardia te la presentaremos después, ahora Alec te acompañará a cazar, de esa manera podrán cazar los dos y tú ponerte al corriente de todo. Después de todo, él era el que mejor te conocía.

Un chico de tez pálida, cabello castaño y de mi misma estatura se acercó a mi y me condujo fuera de esa ¿Qué era?, parecía un castillo por el tamaño.

-Iremos a un bosque que no esta muy lejos, Bella, así podrás ver a Renesme pronto –dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Renesme es mi hija? –pregunte. No me habían dicho como le pusieron de nombre a mi hija. ¿Pero no era la madre la que le ponía el nombre a su hijo, o en este caso hija?

-Si. Tú le elegiste el nombre al quinto día de que nos pediste ayuda –Corrección a lo que dije antes: yo le había puesto el nombre a mi hija, pero no me acuerdo de ello, ni por qué.

-¿Yo les pedí ayuda?

-Eras una humana cuando estabas embarazada, y no podías sola con ello. –me explicó con paciencia. Ahora entendía porque era el que más me conocía. Mientras hablábamos corríamos a velocidad sobrehumana hacia un bosque.

-¿Y el padre de Renesme? ¿Quién es?


	4. ¡¡100 Años!

_**Capitulo 4: ¡100 años!**_

**Bella pov.**

Empezaba a anochecer. La poca luz que había iluminado Forks se extinguió completamente. Tenía veinte minutos más para llegar a mi casa. Si fuera corriendo tardaría menos, pero iba en mi coche.

Había salido por la mañana con Renesme a Port Ángeles para las cosas para nuestro último año en la preparatoria de Forks, pero en la tarde la llamaron y se tuvo que ir. A si que por más que no me guste mucho ir de compras, me tuve que quedar terminando de comprar los elementos necesarios para poder empezar en tres días, nuevamente, la preparatoria.

Hace ya dos años que nos mudamos a Forks. Somos los más conocidos y populares, es necesario agregar, de todo este pueblo. Obviamente, porque somos muy atractivos para los humanos. También resulta que somos famosos por cantar en un bar al que concurre mucha gente solo para vernos. Se podría decir que es el lugar más concurrido de todo Forks.

En la escuela somos los más populares e inteligentes. Muy pocos se han atrevido a desafiarnos y, por supuesto, no ganaron. Nos relacionamos con toda la escuela, fingiendo ser lo más parecido a un humano posible. A veces se nos dificulta un poco cuando hay un accidente y gente sangrando pero lo sabemos manejar. Nunca tenemos peleas con nadie y asistimos a todas las fiestas que nos son posibles. Somos la envidia del lugar.

Pude visualizar mi casa a lo lejos. Vivíamos en un barrio en los límites de Forks, cerca del bosque lo que nos permitía no tener que ir muy lejos para casar. Nosotros nos alimentamos de animales ya que nos da mucha culpa matar personas para saciar nuestra sed. Nos hacemos llamar algo así como 'Vegetarianos'.

Serré la puerta del coche y cargue las bolsas de las compras.

-¿Salimos de compras? –Me preguntó Encarnación, mi vecina, quien "casualmente" salía de su casa a quien sabe que. Era la chusma del barrio junto con la madre de Samanta, una compañera del colegio que nos desafiaba y era demasiado chusma, mas que la madre se puede decir. No era que nosotros se nos halla ocurrido decirle así a Encarnación y la madre de Samanta, ellas mismas se lo habían ganado.

-Si, compras para la preparatoria – le respondí con una sonrisa falsa.

-Ohh, que bueno. Y por cierto mi vida, Feliz cumpleaños. -¿QUE? ¿Cómo rayos se había enterado? Bueno aunque con lo chusma que es, supongo que no debía esperarme otra cosa.

-Gracias Encarnación. Pero… ¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Me lo dijo Amparo, la madre de Samanta. Parece que Samanta se enteró y se lo dijo a la madre. –Claro quien más podía ser. ¿Pero como se había enterado Samanta de mi cumpleaños? En realidad no era mi cumpleaños de nacimiento. Era mi cumpleaños pero de nacimiento como vampiro. Hace 100 años que me transformé.

-Ahh ok. Debo entrar ya. Buenas noches. –dije con falso tono amistoso. Solo había una, no dos, no, no, no, siete personas que podían haberlo dicho, y no safarían de esta fácilmente.

-Adiós mi vida.

Entré a mi casa y cerré la puerta un poco, demasiado, más fuerte de lo necesario. Dejé las bolsas en un sillón y fui a encender las luces de la casa ya que estaban todas apagadas. Supuse que habían escuchado mi conversación en la puerta y trataron de esconderse. Como si eso fuera posible.

-¡SORPRESA! –Un montón de gritos me hicieron sobresaltar, y al darme vuelta me encontré a nada menos que a mis hermanos y toda la escuela con caritas de feliz cúmplenos. Tan distraída había estado que no me había percatado de más de cien corazones latiendo dentro de mi casa.

Uno por uno se me fueron acercando para desearme un feliz cumpleaños y yo no podía articular ni una sola palabra, y no precisamente por sorpresa y felicidad, si no todo lo contrario. Por último vinieron mis hermanos y ahí si que articulé más de una palabra para ellos. El primero fue George, justo el que quería ver.

-Hermanita… ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! –dijo este mientras me abrazaba con sus grandes músculos y me levantaba un poco ya que él era más alto que yo.

-Fue tu idea –dije actuando feliz para todos los humanos.

-No, para nada. Fue todo idea de Ness. Yo no tuve nada que ver. –me aseguró. Pero claro que había sido idea de él. ¿De quien más sino? George nunca dejaba de hacer bromas y no bromitas piadosas, como decía él.

-Me temo que no era una pregunta George –Le aclaré.

-Claro que no fue mi idea, fue toda idea de George. Me crees, ¿Cierto Bella? –preguntó Renesme corriendo a George para darme mis 'feliz cumpleaños'. No podía llamarme mamá porque había muchas personas pendientes de nosotras.

-Claro que si Ness. Pero igual se las verán conmigo cuando todos se vallan. –agregué lo último un voz apenas audible para nosotros.

-¿Pero por qué? –Ahora fue el turno de Lucy.

-Porque le siguieron la corriente a la cabezota de George.

-Sabes que no me puedo negar a hacer una fiesta. –Replicó Lucy –Me atacó en mi punto débil.

-Si se que no te resistes. Como no te puedes resistir a las bromas, a las salidas de compra, a… -iba a seguir enumerando pero Alec me interrumpió:

-Bueno, bueno si te pones a decir todas las cosas a las que no se resiste no terminamos más. –Lucy rodó los ojos y se fue a bailar con George, su novio.

-Tienes razón. –estuve de acuerdo con él.

-Por cierto Bella. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –Y sacó un pequeño paquetito de su bolsillo –Creí que ya deberías cambiarlo. –Me dio el paquete y al abrirlo me encontré con las llaves de un auto.

-¿Crees que debería cambiarlo, o debería tener otro así te lo regalo a ti?

-Por favor Bella, sabes que nunca te pediría eso. –Claro que no. Siempre, desde que me compré mi auto, trata de persuadirme para que se lo regale, o, lo venda para comprar otro del mismo modelo y color.

-A mi me parece que quiere que se lo regales –intervino Peter.

-Ah me ofenden. –Dijo Alec con falso tono de enfado- Vamos a bailar mi vida. –esto tendiéndole la mano a Renesme. Ella la aceptó y se besaron, por lo que yo y Peter a 'toser'. Yo por que ella era mi hija y todavía no podía creer que se halla puesto de novia con Alec. Y Peter 'tosió' solo por molestar a Alec.

-Vamos –dijo Ness y se fueron a bailar al centro de la pista de baile.

-Lo siento Bella, traté de hacerlos entrar en rozón sobre la fiesta. Pero no me escucharon. –se disculpó Peter. Él es mi novio. Dulce, atento, caballero, defensor, protector, lindo (precioso le sienta mejor), todo un galán, chistoso, maduro, mi compañero de bromas para los demás, inteligente, apasionado por la música y la literatura (al igual que yo), pacifico, se me acaban los adjetivos para describirlo. Con él sentía que todo iba a estar bien, pase lo que pase, me sentía segura a su lado.

-Teniendo en cuenta que nunca lo hacen nunca tu disculpa no es valida –él me miró con una cara de pregunta.

-ja ja muy chistosa, esto si es suficiente –y acto siguiente me besó. Nos habíamos hundido en nuestra propia burbuja. Un lugar tranquilo en el que no existía otra persona más que nosotros dos. Un lugar en el que podíamos ser nosotros mismos sin preocuparnos de nada más que de estar. Pero claro todo lo bueno tiene que terminar ¿cierto?

-… Y les queremos decir al par de tortolitos que se encuentran al final de la pista que si nos prestaran un poquito de atención sabrían que tienen que venir ahora, aquí –dijo George pinchando nuestra burbuja especial. No se imaginan todo lo que quería a George, por eso lo quería matar en este preciso momento.

Habían transformado la casa en una discoteca. Estaba la pista de baile, un bar en el fondo derecho, un mini escenario en donde estaban hablando mis hermanos por el micrófono.

Peter me tomó de la mano y me llevó hacia el escenario. Todos prestaban nos prestaban atención. Había todo tipo de miradas: miradas de felicidad, miradas de intriga, miradas expectantes, miradas curiosas, miradas entrometidas, miradas de aburrimiento, miradas de cansancio y por supuesto las miradas de envidia, de rencor y de rivalidad no se hicieron esperar.

-Bueno si se apuran podremos hacer todo más rápido ¿No les parece? -Dijo George provocando que todos se rieran. Eso no había sido chistoso ¿De qué rayos se reían?

-Y si te dejas de pavear y miras a tu alrededor te darás cuenta que ya estamos a tu lado –le dijo lo obvio Peter a George.

-Claro, claro, ahora ¿le vamos a dar la sorpresa de cumpleaños a Bella? –gritó George por el micrófono aturdiendo a todos los presentes. Ese grito debió haber asustado a todos los vecinos del barrio. Ojala no cayera la policía por no dejar dormir a los vecinos.

-¿Por qué mejor no me das a mi el micrófono? –Sugirió Nessie y todos estuvimos de acuerdo. –Bien. La sorpresa es algo que ella quería mucho, mucho y nosotros no queríamos que hiciera ruido asíque nos negamos. Pero visto que es su cumpleaños número 18 le vamos a conceder el deseo. Peter, ¿Nos harías el favor de vendarle los ojos?

-Oh no creo que eso sea necesario Ness. Por favor no, sabes que puedo tener muy mal equilibrio sin ver. –mentí para todos los humanos presentes. Alec me había dicho que cuando era humana solía tener muy mal equilibrio, por lo tanto, yo actuaba como si aún lo fuera.

-Claro que es necesario. –Me contradijo Lucy.

-Además, si te caes caerás en brazos de tu amado Peter. No tienes que temer. -Me aseguró Alec entregándole una larga cinta para taparme los ojos. Yo me dí vuelta a mirar a Peter con carita de ruego que hacen las niñas chiquitas cuando quieren que la madre les compre una golosina.

-Porfa mi amor no lo hagas.

-¿Confías en mi? –me preguntó con una cara que no sabría describir y no pude negarme más. Aunque era verdad que solía ser un poco torpe cuando no podía ver.

-Claro que si. –Afirmé y él empezó a poner la cinta en mis ojos. Cuando terminó la ató demasiado bien como para que no pudiera quitármela.

Todos mis compañeros de la escuela, que por un segundo me olvidé que estaban aquí, empezaron a gritar y aplaudir.

Me hicieron bajar del escenario y me dieron unas vueltas para marearme y desorientarme. Como si eso fuera posible. Cuando estuvieron convencidos (todos los humanos presentes) que estaba completamente mareada, Peter me condujo a través de la casa hasta que llegamos a un cuarto que no supe identificar. Todos al entrar emitían un 'ohh' maravillados. La habitación olía a rosas pero no había ninguna habitación de nuestra casa que estuviera cerca de un rosal o algo parecido.

-Bien Bella ¿Quieres ver tu regalo sorpresa? –Pregunto George.

-No, para nada. Me he dejado vendar los ojos y marearme por puro gusto. –Le contesté con sarcasmo.

-Me hieres –se ofendió este.

- Entonces no hagas preguntas absurdas. –Le contesté y escuche claramente como Lucy, Ness y Alec no pudieron contener su risa, mientras que Peter seguía haciendo su esfuerzo, era tan patética la forma en la que se ponía en vergüenza George solito y sin ayuda.

-Bueno. Ya quiero ver mi regalo. ¿Puedo? –pregunté señalando la cinta que tenía en mis ojos. En verdad quería quitármela ya no aguantaba más de la intriga.

-¿Te entró curiosidad? –me preguntó Alec. Eso se supone que es algo obvio ¿No? Tengo los ojos vendados, un regalo sorpresa y, no para nada no me va a entrar curiosidad.

Le iba a contestar pero Peter la vio venir y habló antes que yo:

-Si Bella tiene razón: ya es hora de que vea su regalo.

-Oh pero tú lo dices porque eres el novio y quieres que ella tenga todo lo que pide. –Intervino Nessie-. Pero nosotros no se la haremos tan fácil como tú. ¿Cierto chicos?

Todos mis hermanos dijeron un si en respuesta y yo bufé, ya me estaba empezando a molestar de tanta vuelta que le daban y seguro que era porque me querían poner en ridículo delante de todos. Pero no lo podrían hacer, eso es algo seguro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? –Les pregunté- Ya es tarde y no hay tiempo para nada.

-Si no hay tiempo me temo que no podrás ver tu regalo sorpresa. Porque es tarde. –Me contestó George y preferí que no lo hubiera hecho ya que la mayoría contuvo la risa.

-No vas a tener que hacer nada. –Me aseguró Lucy – No hoy. Es solo que se está acomodando la segunda parte de la sorpresa.

-Ven –me susurró Peter y me sentó en algún lugar -. Ya está lista la sorpresa. –Y sentí como se sentaban varias personas a mi lado, las que supuse eran mis hermanos.

De repente toda la sala se llenó de una melodía suave y hermosa. Era la música de un piano. Las notas de la canción expresaban tanto: Felicidad, amor, tranquilidad, paz, deseo, respeto y desesperación. Nunca había escuchado una melodía que expresara tanto. Sentí como alguien me iba desatando de a poco la cinta de mis ojos y cuando la retiró completamente vi algo, más bien dicho, alguien, a quien no esperaba. Una persona que quería muchísimo y ya hacia años que no veía. Quise salir corriendo a abrasarlo pero no me atreví a interrumpirlo. Cuando terminó de tocar la canción me miró y no me pude contener y fui corriendo a abrasarlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Le pregunté una vez que me separé un poco de él.

-¿Pensaste que nos perderíamos tu cumpleaños? –Me preguntó John. Él y su esposa, Samantha, eran como los padres de nuestro clan. John fue el que empezó a formar nuestro clan, él me enseñó todo. También Samantha fue de gran ayuda cuando yo era neófita. De hecho, Samanta y George, (por más que no lo parezcan) eran hermanos en su vida humana. Su historia es demasiado trágica, cuando se animaron a contármela me dí cuenta porque ellos, hasta ese momento, nunca se habían separado.

John y Samantha habían decidido hacer un viaje hace unos siete años, y como George no quiso ir fue la primera vez que se separaron. Solo esperaba que John y Samanta hayan decidido dar por terminado su viaje.

-Pero por dios cómo nos perderíamos esto. –intervino Samanta sacando a John y dándome un fuerte abrazo- ¿Te gustó el regalo?

-Es el mejor que me podían dar –Respondí mirando a los dos.

-Entonces devuelve los demás regalos y quédate con el mejor regalo –Dijo a mis espaldas George con falso tono de ofendido.

-Lo haría si no fuera porque son personas, no puedo adueñarme de ellas.

-¿Quién dijo que tu regalo eran dos personas? –Dijo Peter rodeándome por la cintura con uno de sus brazos.

-Pero… ¿Entonces cuál es mi regalo? –reproché.

-¿No es obvio? –preguntó Lucy con tono de superioridad.

-Claro que si. –contestó Alec.

-¿En verdad no lo sabes Bella? –Preguntó Nessie. En verdad me estaba carcomiendo la cabeza para poder descubrirlo pero no podía y tanto enredo me estaba volviendo loca.

-No, no lo se. Me lo pueden decir sin tanto enredo. Me está matando la intriga díganme porfa.

-Naturalmente eso es imposible Bella, no puedes morir. –Me recordó Lucy diciendo lo último en un tono para que solo nosotros podamos escucharla.

-Lo se, pero… ¿Cuál es mi regalo? –repetí.

-El instrumento ¿que más? –dijeron todos al unísono.

¡Pero claro! Ahora encajaban todas las fichas. Yo les había pedido hace unos días tener un piano pero ellos me lo negaron y dijeron que sería mucho bochinche.

-¡Oh por dios! ¿En serio? No lo puedo creer. –Y era verdad nunca me imaginé que me regalarían un piano. Los abrasé uno por uno, como correspondía, y me dispuse a ir hacia el piano pero me retuvieron.

-Bella, tienes que disfrutar de tu fiesta –me dijo Samanta y no pude negarme. Ella era como mi propia madre y no me podía negar ante nada que me pidiera ella. –Luego podrás tocar el piano.

-Samanta tiene razón Bella: no seas descortés con tus compañeros. –me dijo John- Luego yo mismo me encargo de darte unas últimas clases de piano.

-Ok –dije y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile. Solo me habían hecho dar una vuelta por toda la casa y conducirme a la habitación continua a la pista de baile.

El resto de la noche nos la pasamos bailando y cantando, ya que era algo fundamental para nuestras fiestas. Todos los de la preparatoria se terminaron de ir a eso de las cinco de la madrugada y entonces nos fuimos con John hacia mi piano.

John era mi músico y compositor de piano favorito. Hace unos cuarenta años (No llevo la cuenta en realidad) lo escuche tocar por primera vez la misma melodía que me había dedicado unas horas atrás. Cuando me animé a pedirle unas clases él aceptó gustoso. Él siempre me decía que yo llegué a superarlo, que el alumno siempre supera al maestro, pero yo siempre voy a pensar que nadie puede superarlo a él.

Estuvimos largas horas tocando el piano hasta que apareció Lucy y Renesme con la escusa que ya eran las nueve y a las diez habíamos quedado en salir a pasear por el centro de Forks.

-Vamos Mamá, hay que arreglarnos y ya tenemos poco tiempo. –Me había dicho Ness.

Así que aquí estábamos las tres a las diez menos cuarto a punto de bajar las escaleras y encontrarnos con los chicos que, como era habitual, ya nos esperaban abajo impacientes por salir.

Lucy llevaba puesto una blusa manga tres cuartos de color bordó y un pantalones bien pegados al cuerpo con unas botas del mismo tono que la remera. Por otro lado, Ness llevaba puesta una remera sin mangas color verde agua, una campera liviana color piel y unos jeans negros con botas no muy altas del mismo tono que la campera. Yo llevaba una blusa manga larga arremangada color azul, unos jeans azules y votas hasta antes de la rodilla color negro.

-¿Listas? –pregunté a las chicas y oímos un susurro de 'por fin' de parte de los chicos.

-Claro –dijeron a la vez mientras se terminaban de poner unos brazaletes que usábamos las tres. Cada una tenía uno que la identificaba: Ness tenía un brazalete plateado con un pequeña corazón de oro, Lucy un brazalete de oro con una simulación de un diamante en plata y yo tenía un brazalete de oro con una roza de plata que tiene en los bordes de esta, unos finos detalles de diamantes rojos.

Nos dispusimos a salir y bajar las escaleras. En cuanto llegamos abajo los chicos ya estaban cada uno en su auto así que nos dirigimos hacia nuestras parejas para poder irnos.

-Estas preciosa, -me susurro Peter mientras me abría la puerta de su auto- como de costumbre.

-Gracias por el cumplido. –Entramos al auto y partimos hacia el centro de Forks. Cuando llegamos todos nos miraban, como siempre. Por más que llevábamos dos años viviendo en este pueblo nunca dejábamos de ser novedad.

-Quiero comprar unas joyas que vi el otro día. ¿Me acompañan? -Dijo Lucy.

-Claro –dijimos yo y Ness a la vez.

-Sabes que nos encantaba comprar accesorios. –Agregó Nessie

-No es que les encante comprar "accesorios": Directamente les encanta comprar. –Bromeó Alec y George y Peter estuvieron de acuerdo. Por nuestra parte les hicimos caras de ofendidas.

-Ya que no quieren venir, nos iremos solas –Dije y enseguida reaccionaron.

-¿Vienen o no? -Preguntó Lucy.

-¿Tenemos opción? –Preguntó Alec.

-Si no quieren terminar mal, no. No tienen opción. –Respondió Renesme y las tres nos dirigimos hacia la joyería con los chicos detrás.

…

Una hora después salíamos de la joyería con demasiados accesorios.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos al bar _Twining_ a cantar un poco? –Propuso Ness.

-Claro, vamos. –Concordó Lucy.

-Bien. Yo iré a guardar las cosas en un auto. –Dije a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo y me dieron sus compras.

-Yo te acompaño, así de paso las guardamos en mi auto. –me dijo Peter y estuve de acuerdo.

-Yo también los acompaño, tengo que buscar algo en mi auto –anunció Alec.

-Muy bien, pero no tarden demasiado quiero cantar la nueva canción –Nos suplico Lucy.

Así Alec, Peter y yo nos dirigimos hacia los autos que solo estaban a unas siete calles más lejos.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que buscar Alec? –Le preguntó Peter. Este dudó un momento y luego se miró que los chicos estuvieran lo suficiente lejos como para no oír:

-No se lo vayan a decir a Renesme quiero que sea una sorpresa –nosotros asentimos- e compuesto una canción para ella y quiero ver si se la puedo dedicar hoy.

-¿Y por qué tienes que ir al auto? –Le pregunté.

-Es que tengo la letra en mi auto. –Aclaro y supuse que si hubiéramos sido humanos, en estos momentos el estaría más rojo que el mismísimo color rojo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Perdón, perdón, perdón. Lamento no haber podido subir antes este capitulo pero se me rompió mi compu y me la han devuelto el lunes y había perdido todos los archivos que había creado.<em>**

**_Qué les parece si actualizo todos los viernes ( o antes si puedo)?_**

**_Bien sobre el capitulo: qué les pareció? Les gusto? Quieren menos personajes? Quieren más personajes? Díganme su opinión el uno de sus hermosos reviews._**

**_Qué suponen que pasará en el próximo capitulo? El siguiente capitulo sera del punto de vista de otra persona y sucederán nuevos encuentros. Voy a probar haciendo el punto de vista de otra persona pero si no les gusta solo díganmelo._**

**_Bss Alice Cullen Geene_**


	5. Te pedimos que recuerdes Edward

_-¿Y por qué tienes que ir al auto? –Le pregunté._

_-Es que tengo la letra en mi auto. –Aclaro y supuse que si hubiéramos sido humanos, en estos momentos el estaría más rojo que el mismísimo color rojo._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>__**: Te pedimos que recuerdes Edward.**_

**Edward pov.**

_Forks._ Solo esa palabra bastaba para tener recuerdos nada agradables. Allí, en ese insignificante pueblo, había dejado mi corazón (aunque odiaba decirlo), lo había dejado a cargo de mi primer y único amor.

No había tenido opción. Lo único que podía hacer por ella era dejarla ir, dejarla que sea feliz con alguien que si la mereciera, con alguien con quien pudiera tener una vida normal al lado de alguien humano. Alguien que la amara toda su vida, hasta la muerte inclusive, sin importar nada más. Yo la amaba más que a nadie en el mudo. Claro que también amaba a mis hermanas, Alice y Rosalie, a mi madre, Esme, pero era de una manera distinta. No voy a decir que amo a mis hermanos, Jasper y Emmett, y a mi padre, Carlisle, Porque claramente quedaría como un gay.

Esto último me izo reír. _Si Emmett me escuchara los pensamientos que estaba teniendo, me diría que tanta soledad desde que dejé a Bel… durante ya cien años me estaba afectando mi gusto._

-¿De qué ríes Eddie? –hablando del rey de Roma.

-Emmett, existe algo que se llama 'puerta' en la que se 'golpea' antes de entrar a una habitación. Y por cierto: no me digas Eddie.

-Si, si. Como tú digas. –Rodé los ojos. Siempre tan educado- Carlisle nos llama para una reunión familiar: parece que nos mudaremos a otro pueblo.

-Pero solo llevamos dos años aquí. –repliqué. No entendía la necesidad de mudarnos.

-Ven él te lo explicará.

Ambos salimos corriendo a velocidad sobrehumana (ya que somos vampiros) hacia la sala de reuniones familiares. En cuanto puse un pie en la habitación todos se me quedaron viendo con caras tristes. No había visto sus rostros así desde que les anuncié mi decisión de dejar a Bel…

...

_Estaba llegando a mi casa. Tenía que reunir a mi familia para comunicarles la decisión que había tomado al ver a Bella hace unos diez minutos. El estado en el que la vi me partió mi muerto corazón. Me estremecí del solo pensarlo. No podía hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, me tendría que hacer cargo de mis errores._

_De repente, me sentí envuelto en unos pequeños pero fuertes bracitos. No de había dado cuenta de que ya había llegado a mi casa. Alice me estaba esperando en la puerta de entrada y cuando me vio salió corriendo a abrasarme. Claro, ella ya debía saber todo desde que tomé mi decisión._

"Edward… ¿Estas seguro de lo que piensas hacer? Le romperás el corazón a todos_" Me preguntó Alice en su pensamiento. Yo solo asentí. "Pero Edward, ya lo intentaste una ves y no funcionó"_

_-Lo se Alice, pero ya es una decisión tomada._

"No puedo hacer nada para que cambies de opinión_" No era una pregunta "_Todos ya te esperan en la sala de juntas familiares_"_

_-Bien. –con esto último nos dirigimos a la casa en silenció. Cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. Efectivamente era como me había dicho Alice, ya todos nos esperaban__. Alice fue a donde estaba Jasper y lo abrasó fuertemente. "¿Edward que pasa? Tú y Alice se sienten muy tristes" Preguntó Jasper y enseguida sentí ondas tranquilizantes. _

_-¿Para qué nos hiciste llamar hijo?__ –Pregunto mi padre concediéndome la palabra. Me dio pena que todos en la sala (Menos yo, Alice y Jasper que ya se estaba empezando intranquilizar y suponer que lo que tenía que decir era graba), tenían aires felices, más mi madre, y yo les iba a dar una noticia desagradable._

_-Tengo que comunicarles una decisión que he tomado –dije serio-, y pedirles que me hagan un favor. _

_-Hay Edward ya deja de darle vuelta y dinos –Jasper ya se estaba desesperando. _

_-Mi amor no es nada fácil lo que tiene que decir –Lo tranquilizó Alice.- Continua Edward._

_-Gracias. Mmm… he decidido dejar que Bella sea feliz al lado de un hombre que si la merezca y el favor es que nos mudemos de pueblo. –Con lo primero que dije Alice ya sollozaba y la cara de los demás se tornó sería. Ya con lo segundo Esme y Rosalie se unieron a los sollozos de Alice._

_-¿__¡Qué! –Preguntaron Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett en distintos tonos. Rosalie en voz baja por los sollozos, Jasper elevando un poco el tono y Emmett gritando. Carlisle estaba metido en sus pensamientos mientras abrazaba a Esme para que no colapsara. Todos tenían unas caras muy entristecidas (y eso quedaba corto), y Alice, Rosalie y Esme, aparte, tenían caras desconsoladas._

_-Hijo ¿Por qué? –Preguntó por fin Carlisle__._

_-Bella y yo… bueno… -me encontré en una situación un poco (Mucho) incomoda. Me habría dado hasta risa de haber sido en otro momento-… No se como explicarlo__, ¿Tu entiendes Carlisle? _

_-Te refieres a que… –lo continuó en su mente y yo solo asentí._

_-Ella quedó muy lastimada Carlisle, no te lo imaginas –En ese momento todos, hasta Alice inclusive, se voltearon a verme._

_-¿Y la dejaste así en su casa? –Preguntaron todos a la vez._

_-No tenía opción –Replique desesperando a todos- Solo la vi y salí corriendo._

_-Bella podría estarse muriendo y tu solo dices que no tuviste opción. –Emmett ya se había desesperado- Eres un gran cobarde Edward Cullen._

_-Tranquilo Emmett –Lo controló Rosalie._

_-Voy a la casa de Bella –Dijo Carlisle quién había ido a buscar su maletín de doctor. De mi pecho salió un gruñido.- Emmett tiene ra__zón Edward, Bella puede estarse muriendo._

_-Entonces te acompaño –dije_

_-No, ya tendrás tu tiempo de despedirte. Ahora yo tengo curarla._

...

-Edward, estas bien –Preguntó mi madre. Me había quedado viviendo el recuerdo de aquél día y me había olvidado de todo.

-Si, no te preocupes –mentí. Después de es día fue todo distinto. Emmett y yo nos habíamos peleado, pero después de dos años él me perdonó. Todos en la casa hacían como si no hubiera pasado nada y se mantenían felices físicamente. Pero por dentro todos estaban tan destruidos como yo. Al tiempo nos llegó la noticia que Bella había desaparecido, y después que había sido encontrada muerta en Port Ángeles. Todos habían estado muy mal por esa noticia y yo no hacia nada más que estar en mi cuarto y salir a cazar, ya que si no lo hacia Esme se ponía muy mal, y no me permitía hacerle ningún mal a nadie.

-Te llamé Edward porque tienes que saber algo –Empezó Carlisle.- ya que todos los demás lo saben. –Claro, por eso todos tenían caras preocupadas.

-Bien dímelo padre.

-Nos vamos a tener que mudar a Forks. –Me dijo con un deje de ¿temor? en sus palabras.

-¿Qué? –Pregunté incrédulo.

-Hay un virus que esta afectando a algunos habitantes de Forks y me han trasladado. No he tenido más opción que aceptar.

-Entonces ¿supongo que ya está tomada la decisión?

-Si –afirmó mi padre.

-Sabemos lo difícil que sería para ti Edward y lo entendemos… -Dijo mi madre pero fue cortada por Jasper.

-Pero te pedimos que nos acompañes

-No te queremos obligar ni nada por el estilo. –continuó Alice.

-Pero te pedimos que recuerdes –siguió Rosalie y fue interrumpida por Emmett.

-Que recuerdes cuando tú querías nuestro apoyo, y sin medir las consecuencias futuras, que no fueron agradables, te lo dimos Edward.

-Recuerda los momentos felices que viviste con Bella –Dijo Jasper.

-Recuerda esas risas y sonrojos que solo tú le podías sacar a ella –dijo Alice con nostalgia.

-Recuerda su deseo de transformarse en uno de nosotros –dijo Rosalie.

-Recuerda que solo en Forks, en ese pueblo insignificante al noroeste de Washington, que solo ahí fuiste feliz –dijo Emmett

-Recuerda la primera vez que viste a Bella –Dijo Jasper

...

"_Edward Cullen"_

_Acto reflejo. Me volví al oír mi nombre, aunque no es que nadie lo hubiera pronunciado en voz alta, sólo lo había pensado. Mi mirada se encontró durante una breve fracción de segundo con la de un par de enormes ojos marrones, de color chocolate, unos ojos humanos en medio de un rostro pálido, con forma de corazón. Conocía ese rostro a pesar de no haberlo visto nunca con mis propios ojos. Era el tema más destacado del día en todas las mentes: la nueva alumna, Isabella Swan, la hija del jefe de policía de la ciudad, que había venido a vivir aquí por algún cambio en su situación familiar. Bella. Hasta ahora había corregido a todo el mundo que se dirigía a ella por su nombre completo…_

…

-Recuerda los pensamientos de Jessica Stanley hacia Bella –Dijo Alice.

…

_Miré a lo lejos, aburrido. Me llevó un segundo darme cuenta de que ella no había sido la persona que había pensado en mi nombre._

"_Por supuesto, Bella ya se ha quedado alucinada con los Cullen", __oí cómo continuaba el primer pensamiento que había oído._

_Identifiqué la «voz» como la de Jessica Stanley. Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que me incordió por última vez con su charloteo interno. Qué alivio sentí cuando ella superó ese desdichado encaprichamiento. Había sido casi imposible escapar de sus constantes y ridículas ensoñaciones. Me dieron ganas en aquel momento de explicarle __con toda exactitud __lo que podría haber ocurrido si mis labios, y los dientes detrás de ellos, se hubieran encontrado cerca de ella. Esto habría silenciado cualquier tipo de molestas fantasías con bastante rapidez. Pensar en su reacción casi consiguió arrancarme una sonrisa._

"_Le iría bien engordar un poco__, continuó Jessica. __En realidad, ni siquiera es guapa__. __No entiendo por qué Eric la mira tanto... o Mike"._

_Hizo una mueca mental de dolor al pensar en el último nombre. El nuevo capricho de Jessica, el súper popular Mike Newton, no sabía ni que ella existía. Sin embargo, no parecía tan insensible a la chica nueva. Otra vez la historia del chico fascinado por un objeto brillante. Aquello dio un giro mezquino a los pensamientos de Jessica, aunque en apariencia se mostraba cordial con la recién llegada mientras le explicaba lo que todos sabían sobre mi familia. La nueva seguramente habría preguntado por nosotros._

"_Aunque hoy todo el mundo me mira a mí también"__, pensó Jessica muy pagada de sí misma, en un aparte. "__Ha sido una verdadera__suerte que Bella compartiera dos clases conmigo... Apuesto__a que luego Mike querrá preguntarme qué tal es..."_

_Intenté bloquear el absurdo parloteo antes de que sus superficiales e insignificantes pensamientos me volvieran loco._

_-Jessica Stanley le está sacando a la Swan, la chica nueva, todos los trapos sucios del clan Cullen —le murmuré a Emmett, para distraerme, que se rió entre dientes y pensó: "__Espero__que lo esté haciendo bien"__._

_-En realidad, es bastante poco imaginativa. Sólo le ha dado un toque escandaloso, nada más. Ni una pizca de terror. Me siento un poco decepcionado._

...

-Recuerda como te frustraba no poderle leer los pensamientos –dijo Rosalie.

...

¿Y la chica nueva? ¿También se siente ella decepcionada con el chismorreo?

Presté atención a ver si escuchaba lo que esta chica nueva, Bella, pensaba de la historia de Jessica. ¿Qué vería cuando se fijara en la extraña familia con la piel del color de la tiza, de la que se apartaban todos?

No escuché nada por más que fijé la atención en el lugar contiguo al cual continuaba fluyendo de forma compulsiva el frívolo monólogo interno de Jessica. Era como si allí no se sentara nadie. ¡Qué curioso!, ¿se habría ido la chica? No parecía probable, ya que Jessica seguía dándole la brasa. Miré hacia allí para comprobarlo, sintiéndome confuso. Comprobar con la vista lo que mi sentido extrasensorial me decía era algo que nunca antes había tenido que hacer.

Mi mirada se trabó de nuevo en esos grandes ojos marrones.

Ella se sentaba en el mismo lugar que antes, y nos miraba, algo natural, supuse, mientras Jessica continuaba regalándole los oídos con los chismorreos locales sobre los Cullen. Pensar sobre nosotros, sin duda, era algo natural. Pero no oía ni un susurro siquiera. Mientras bajaba la mirada, un tentador rubor de un rojo cálido invadió sus mejillas, diferente al de la vergüenza que se siente cuando te han sorprendido mirando fijamente a un desconocido.

Las emociones se mostraban tan transparentes en su cara que parecía llevarlas escritas en la frente: sorpresa —como si de forma inconsciente hubiera detectado indicios de las sutiles diferencias entre su naturaleza y la mía—, curiosidad mientras escuchaba la historia de Jessica, y algo más... ¿fascinación?

No sería ésta la primera vez. Éramos hermosos a los ojos de los hombres, nuestras presas potenciales. Y al final, por fin, vergüenza por haberla pillado mirándome.

Aun a pesar de que había mostrado con tal claridad los sentimientos en sus extraños ojos, extraños por lo profundos, de color marrón, que de tan oscuros casi parecían opacos, no oía nada más que silencio en el lugar donde ella se sentaba. Nada en absoluto.

Me sentí incómodo durante unos momentos. Nunca me había encontrado con nada similar. ¿Me pasaba algo malo?

Me notaba exactamente igual que siempre. Preocupado, presté aún más atención.

-¿Quién es el chico de pelo cobrizo? —le oí preguntar mirándome disimuladamente de reojo, sólo para retirar de inmediato la vista cuando se dio cuenta de que aún seguía con los ojos fijos en ella.

Todavía tuve tiempo de considerar esperanzado que oír el sonido de su voz me serviría para captar el tono de sus reflexiones, perdidos en algún lugar al que yo no podía acceder, pero enseguida me decepcioné. Lo normal es que los pensamientos de la gente tengan el mismo tono que sus voces físicas. Pero esa voz tranquila, tímida, me resultaba poco familiar, no pertenecía a ninguno de los cientos que rebotaban por la habitación, estaba seguro. Era completamente nueva.

_¡Ja, buena suerte, idiota!, _pensó Jessica antes de contestar la pregunta de la chica.

-Se llama Edward. Es guapísimo, por supuesto, pero no pierdas el tiempo con él. No sale con nadie —levantó la nariz, desdeñosa—. Quizá ninguna de las chicas del instituto le parece lo bastante guapa.

...

-Recuerda la primera clase de Biología en la que estuvieron juntos.

...

_Seguía sin leer pensamiento alguno desde la posición ocupada por Bella Swan. El espacio vacío donde deberían estar sus pensamientos me irritaba y desconcertaba._

_Bella se acercó a la mesa del profesor avanzando por el pasillo lateral que había a mi lado. Pobre chica, el único pupitre libre era el contiguo al mío. Automáticamente limpié su lado del pupitre, empujando mis libros hasta formar una pila. Dudaba que se sintiera muy cómoda en ese asiento._

_Comenzaba lo que para ella prometía ser un semestre muy largo, al menos en esta clase. Sin embargo, quizás podría sacar a la superficie sus secretos al sentarme a su lado; no es que hubiera necesitado antes de proximidad para conseguirlo… y tampoco es que hubiera nada que mereciera la pena escuchar…_

_Bella Swan caminó hasta interponerse en el flujo de aire caliente que soplaba en mi dirección desde la rejilla de ventilación._

_Su olor me impactó como la bola de una grúa de demolición, como un ariete. No existe imagen lo bastante violenta para expresar la fuerza de lo que me sucedió en ese momento._

_En aquel instante, no hubo nada que me asemejara a la persona que fui antaño, no quedó ni un jirón de los harapos de humanidad con los que me las arreglaba para encubrir mi naturaleza._

_Yo era un depredador; ella, mi presa. No existía en el mundo otra verdad que no fuera ésta._

_Para mí ya no había una habitación llena de testigos, porque en mi fuero interno los acababa de convertir a todos ellos en daños colaterales. El misterio de sus pensamientos quedó olvidado. Los pensamientos de Bella no me importaban nada porque no iba a poder pensar por mucho más tiempo._

_Yo era un vampiro y ella tenía la sangre más dulce que había olido en ochenta años._

_No concebía la existencia de un aroma como ése. Habría empezado a buscarlo desde mucho tiempo antes si hubiera sabido que existía. Hubiera peinado el planeta para encontrarlo._

_Podía imaginar el sabor… _

_La sed ardía en mi garganta como si fuera fuego. Sentía la boca achicharrada y deshidratada y el flujo fresco de ponzoña no hizo nada por hacer desaparecer esa sensación. Mi estómago se retorció de hambre, un eco de la sed. Se me contrajeron los músculos, preparados para saltar._

_No había pasado ni un segundo. Ella todavía no había terminado de dar el paso que la había puesto en la dirección del aire que fluía hacia mí._

_Conforme su pie tocó el suelo, sus ojos se posaron en mí en un movimiento que ella pretendía que fuera sigiloso. Su mirada se encontró con la mía y me vi perfectamente reflejado en el amplio espejo de sus ojos._

_La sorpresa que me produjo ver mi cara proyectada en sus pupilas le salvó la vida en aquellos momentos tan difíciles._

_Pero no me lo puso fácil. Cuando ella fue consciente de la expresión de mi rostro, la sangre inundó nuevamente sus mejillas, volviendo su piel del color más delicioso que había visto en mi vida. Su olor era como una bruma en mi cerebro a través de la cual apenas podía razonar. Mis pensamientos bramaron incoherentes, fuera de todo control._

_Ella caminaba ahora más despacio, como si comprendiera la necesidad de huir. Los nervios la hicieron comportarse de modo torpe, por lo que tropezó y se tambaleó hacia delante, casi cayendo sobre la chica sentada delante de mí. Parecía débil, vulnerable, incluso más de lo que es habitual en un humano._

_Intenté concentrarme en el rostro que había visto en sus ojos, un rostro que reconocí con asco. Era la cara del monstruo que había en mí, el que había combatido y derrotado a lo largo de décadas de esfuerzo y de disciplina inflexible. ¡Con qué rapidez emergía ahora a la superficie!_

_El olor se arremolinó nuevamente a mí alrededor, dispersando mis pensamientos y casi impulsándome fuera del asiento._

_No. Mi mano se aferró a la parte central del borde de la mesa para intentar sujetarme a la silla. Pero la madera no estaba por la labor y mi mano atravesó el armazón y arrancó un puñado de astillas. La forma de mis dedos quedó grabada en la madera._

_Destruye la evidencia, __ésta era una regla fundamental. Rápidamente pulvericé los bordes que tenían la forma de mis dedos, dejando sólo un agujero desigual y una pila de virutas en el suelo, que dispersé con el pie._

_Destruye la evidencia. Daño colateral…_

_Sabía lo que iba a suceder ahora. La chica debería venir a sentarse a mi lado y yo tendría que matarla._

_Los testigos inocentes de la clase, otros dieciocho jóvenes y un hombre, no podrían abandonar la habitación una vez que hubieran asistido a lo que iba a ocurrir en breve._

_Me acobardé ante la idea de lo que se avecinaba. Incluso en mis peores momentos, jamás había cometido una atrocidad como ésta. Nunca había matado a inocentes, al menos no en las últimas ocho décadas. Y ahora planeaba masacrar a veinte de una vez._

_El rostro del monstruo en mi mente se burló de mí._

_Aun cuando una parte de mí intentaba apartarse de aquella idea horripilante, la otra parte planeaba la forma de perpetrarla._

_En el caso de que matara a la chica primero, sólo dispondría de quince o veinte segundos antes de que reaccionaran los humanos del aula. Tal vez algo más si no se daban cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo desde el principio. Ella no tendría tiempo de gritar o sentir dolor y yo no la mataría con crueldad._

_Esto era todo lo que podía hacer por esta desconocida con esa sangre tan horriblemente deseable._

_Pero habría de impedir que escaparan. No debía preocuparme por las ventanas, ya que estaban demasiado altas y eran muy pequeñas para servir a nadie en su huida. Sólo quedaba la puerta, que los dejaría atrapados en cuanto se bloqueara._

_Intentar abatirlos a todos cuando estuvieran dominados por el pánico y chillando, en pleno caos, seguramente sería más lento y difícil. No imposible, pero habría mucho ruido y tiempo de sobra para un montón de gritos. Alguien podría oírlos… y me vería forzado a matar incluso a más inocentes en esta hora negra._

_El olor me castigó hasta cerrarme la garganta reseca y dolorida._

_Además, la sangre de Bella se enfriaría mientras mataba a los otros._

_De modo que sería mejor encargarme primero de los testigos._

_Me tracé un esquema mental. Yo estaba en mitad de la habitación, en la última fila de la parte de atrás. Empezaría por el lado derecho. Estimé que podría romper aproximadamente entre cuatro y cinco cuellos por segundo, y sería menos escandaloso. El lado derecho sería el de los afortunados porque no me verían llegar. Después daría la vuelta por la parte frontal e iría de delante hacia atrás por el lado izquierdo; matarlos a todos me llevaría a los sumo cinco segundos._

_Sin embargo sería tiempo suficiente para que Bella viera con claridad lo que se le venía encima. Suficiente para que tuviera miedo. Suficiente para que gritara, si el susto no la dejaba paralizada en su sitio. Sólo un débil grito que no haría venir a nadie corriendo._

_Aspiré una bocanada de aire y el olor se convirtió en un fuego que corrió por mis largas venas vacías y me abrasó el pecho hasta consumir cualquier impulso positivo que hubiera sido capaz de sentir._

_En ese preciso momento se estaba dando la vuelta. Estaría sentada a pocos centímetros de mí dentro de escasos segundos._

_El monstruo en mi mente sonrió ante la expectativa._

_Alguien sentado cerca de mí, a la izquierda, cerró de golpe una carpeta. No miré para ver cuál de los malditos humanos había sido, pero el movimiento envió una bocanada de aire normal, inodoro, hacia mi rostro._

_Durante un escaso segundo, pude pensar con claridad. En ese precioso segundo, vi dos rostros en mi mente, uno al lado del otro._

_Uno era el mío, o más bien lo había sido: el monstruo de ojos inyectados en sangre que había matado a tanta gente que había dejado de contarlos. Asesinatos racionalizados y justificados._

_Un asesino de asesinos; el asesino de otros monstruos menos poderosos. Era consciente de que se trataba de un complejo de dios, si pudiera llamarlo así, el de alguien que cree poder decidir quién merece una sentencia de muerte. Era un compromiso conmigo mismo: me alimentaba de sangre humana, pero en su definición más amplia, ya que mis víctimas eran, debido a sus varios y oscuros pasatiempos, escasamente más humanos que yo._

_El otro rostro era el de Carlisle._

_No había ninguna semejanza entre ambos rostros. Eran como la noche y el día._

_No existía ningún motivo para buscar semejanzas. Carlisle no era mi padre en un sentido biológico estricto y no compartíamos características similares. El parecido en el color de la piel se debía a lo que éramos; todos los vampiros tienen la misma tez helada y pálida. El parecido en el color de nuestros ojos era otra cosa: el reflejo de nuestra mutua elección._

_Y aun así, aunque no había base para establecer semejanzas, me imaginaba que mi rostro había comenzado a reflejar el suyo hasta cierto punto, en los malditos últimos setenta años durante los cuales yo había abrazado su camino y seguido sus pasos._

_Mis rasgos no habían cambiado, pero a mí me parecía que algo de su sabiduría había marcado mi expresión y que algo de su compasión podía encontrarse en la forma de mi boca, así como trazas de su paciencia eran evidentes en mi ceño._

_Todas estas pequeñas mejoras habían desaparecido de la cara del monstruo. En pocos momentos, no quedaría en mí nada que reflejara los años que había pasado con mi creador, mi mentor, mi padre en todos los sentidos que importan. Mis ojos volverían a brillar rojos como los del diablo; toda la bondad habría desaparecido para siempre._

_Yo veía el rostro de Carlisle en mi mente, y sus ojos amables no me juzgaban. Sabía que él me perdonaría por el horrible acto que iba a cometer, porque me amaba, porque pensaba que era mejor de lo que realmente era. Y seguiría queriéndome, incluso aunque le demostrara que estaba equivocado._

_Bella Swan se sentó en la silla que había a mi lado con movimientos rígidos y forzados, ¿por el miedo?, y el olor de su sangre se extendió como una nube inexorable a mi alrededor._

_Le demostraría a mi padre que se había equivocado conmigo._

_Y la tristeza de este hecho hería casi tanto como el fuego de mi garganta._

_Me aparté de ella con asco, sintiendo repugnancia por el monstruo que deseaba tomarla._

_¿Por qué tenía que haber venido aquí? ¿Por qué tenía que existir? ¿Por qué tenía ella que destruir la poca paz que me quedaba en esta existencia mía de redivivo? ¿Por qué había tenido que nacer esta irritante humana? Acabaría conmigo._

_Volví la cara para no verla en cuanto me invadió una repentina furia, un odio irracional._

_¿Quién __era __esta criatura? ¿Por qué yo, por qué en ese momento? ¿Por qué debía perderlo todo ahora sólo porque a ella le había dado por escoger esta insólita ciudad para aparecer?_

_¡¿Por qué había venido hasta aquí?_

_¡Yo no quería ser un monstruo! ¡No quería matar en esta habitación llena de niños inofensivos! ¡No quería perder todo lo que había ganado en una vida entera de sacrificio y privaciones!_

_No podía… Ella no podía hacerme eso._

_El olor era el problema, el enorme atractivo de su olor. Si hubiera alguna manera de resistir… Bastaría que otro chorro de aire fresco me aclarara la cabeza._

_Bella Swan sacudió su cabello largo, espeso, de color caoba, en mi dirección._

_¿Estaba loca? ¡Era como si le diera alas al monstruo! Tanteándole._

_Esta vez no había ninguna brisa amable que apartara el olor lejos de mí. Pronto estaría todo perdido._

_No, no hubo ninguna brisa. Pero yo no __tenía __por qué respirar._

_Paré el flujo de aire a través de mis pulmones; el alivio fue instantáneo, pero incompleto. Todavía tenía el recuerdo del olor en mi cabeza y el sabor en el fondo de mi lengua. Ni siquiera podría resistir eso durante mucho tiempo. Pero quizás fuera capaz de soportarlo una hora. Una hora. Sólo el tiempo necesario para salir de esa habitación llena de víctimas, víctimas que quizás no tendrían que serlo. Si era capaz de contenerme sólo durante una hora._

_No respirar era una sensación incómoda. Mi cuerpo no necesitaba oxígeno, pero iba contra mis instintos. Yo confiaba más en el olor que en cualquiera de los otros sentidos en momentos de tensión. Era el que me guiaba durante la caza y el primero que avisaba en caso de peligro. No solía encontrarme en situaciones difíciles siendo yo un peligro en mí mismo, pero el instinto de supervivencia era tan fuerte en mi naturaleza como en el de un ser humano normal._

_Incómodo, pero manejable. Más soportable que olerla a __ella __y no poder hundir mis dientes en su fina piel, delicada y__transparente hasta llegar al cálido, húmedo, pulsante…_

_¡Una hora! ¡Sólo una hora! Debía dejar de pensar en el olor, en el sabor._

_En silencio, la chica mantuvo el pelo entre nosotros, inclinándose hacia delante hasta que dejó caer la melena sobre la carpeta. No podía verle la cara, ni podía intentar leer sus emociones en sus sinceros ojos profundos. ¿Había sido por eso por lo que ella había extendido su cabellera entre nosotros?_

_¿Quería esconder esos ojos de mi vista? ¿Sólo por miedo?_

_¿Por timidez? ¿Para mantener ocultos sus secretos?_

_Mi irritación anterior por no ser capaz de leerle los pensamientos era poca cosa en comparación con la necesidad —y el odio— que me embargaba en ese momento. Porque yo odiaba a esa frágil adolescente que se sentaba a mi lado, la odiaba con la misma fuerza con la que me sentía apegado a mi anterior identidad, al amor por mi familia, a mis sueños de ser algo mejor que lo que era… Odiarla, odiar el modo en que ella me hacía sentir, me ayudaba un poco. Sí, y la irritación que había sentido antes no era importante, pero también me favorecía. Me ceñí a cualquier emoción que me distrajera de imaginar su delicioso __sabor__…_

_Odio e irritación. Impaciencia. ¿Es que la hora no iba a terminar nunca?_

_Y cuando la hora terminara… Entonces ella saldría de esta habitación, y ¿qué haría yo?_

_Podría presentarme. __Hola, me llamo Edward Cullen. ¿Puedo acompañarte a tu próxima clase?_

_Me contestaría afirmativamente aunque, como yo sospechaba, me temiera, porque era la respuesta educada y apropiada. Bella seguiría la costumbre y caminaría a mi lado. Resultaría bastante fácil llevarla en la dirección equivocada. Un espolón del bosque sobresalía como un dedo hasta tocar la parte posterior del aparcamiento. Podría decirle que había olvidado un libro en mi coche…_

_¿Se daría cuenta alguien de que yo había sido la última persona con la cual la habían visto? Estaba lloviendo, como siempre._

_Dos impermeables oscuros encaminándose en la dirección equivocada podrían despertar un interés excesivo y delatarme._

_Además, no era el único que había reparado en ella aquel día, aunque ninguno de forma tan devastadora como yo. Mike Newton, en especial, estaba pendiente de cada cambio de su postura en la silla mientras ella se movía nerviosamente; estaba tan incómoda por estar cerca de mí como cualquiera en su lugar, como yo habría esperado antes de que su olor hubiera destruido cualquier interés caritativo. Mike Newton seguramente notaría si ella salía de clase conmigo._

_Podría soportarlo una hora, ¿y dos?_

_Me estremecí a causa del dolor y la quemazón._

_Ella volvería a una casa vacía, ya que el jefe de policía Swan trabajaba a jornada completa. Conocía el edificio, del mismo modo que conocía cada casa en esta ciudad tan pequeña. La casa se encontraba aislada en lo alto de la ciudad, junto a un espeso bosque, sin vecinos cerca. Incluso aunque ella tuviera tiempo para gritar, que no lo tendría, no habría nadie que la escuchara._

_Ésta era la manera más responsable de llevar el asunto. Había pasado siete décadas sin probar la sangre humana. Si contenía la respiración, podría aguantar dos horas más. Y cuando ella estuviera sola, no habría ocasión para que nadie resultara herido. __Y no existe motivo alguno para precipitarse__, el monstruo de mi cabeza me dio la razón._

_Era un sofisma pensar que sería menos monstruo por salvar a los diecinueve humanos del aula con esfuerzo y paciencia y matar sólo a esa inocente joven._

_Aunque la odiaba, sabía que mi odio era injusto. Me di cuenta de que a quien detestaba realmente era a mí mismo._

_Y me odiaría más aún cuando ella hubiera muerto._

_Soporté toda la hora así, imaginando las mejores formas de matarla. Evite visualizar el __acto __real, ya que esto habría sido demasiado para mí. Perdería la batalla y terminaría matándolos a todos. Así que me concentré en el aspecto estratégico del plan y nada más._

_Ella me miró más allá de la muralla de sus cabellos en una sola ocasión, casi al final de la clase. Sentía arder en mi interior aquel odio injustificado cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron y lo vi reflejado en sus ojos asustados. El arrebol cubrió sus mejillas antes de que pudiera volver a esconderse en su pelo y yo casi perdí los estribos._

...

-Lo recuerdas ¿cierto? –Preguntó Emmett.

-¿Por qué me hacen esto? –Ya no podía más cada cosa que me decían la recordaba como si la hubiera vivido ayer. Cada cosa que me decían me perforaba mi muerto corazón. Y entonces recordaba, recordaba el momento en el que dejé a Bella. Su cara llena de lágrimas, destrozada por mi culpa.

-Porque algún día lo tendrás que enfrentar hijo –dijo Carlisle.

-Ya han pasado cien años desde que la dejaste ir y todavía no lo superas.- continuó Esme.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! <strong>

**1º- Que les pareció este capitulo? Demasiado aburrido? Qué creen que va a pasar? Creen que Edward aceptará volver a Forks o no? Creen que los Cullen fueron demasiado duros con Edward? **

**2º- (Algo que olvide preguntar en el capitulo anterior) Quieren que ponga las canciones que cantan los hermanos de Bella y ella o no?**

**3º- Le tengo que pedir disculpas a karito CullenMasen que me dejó un review pidiéndome que actualizara dos veces por semana y no lo pude hacer por más que lo intenté. Perdon! =*(**

**4º- Quieren que el fic tenga menos protagonistas? (si es así) Quién prefieren que no esté?**

**5º- He estado pensando que por más que es mi primer fic está demasiado atrasado así que trataré de actualizar más rapido.**

**6º- Los capitulos están demasiado cortos? Prefieren los capitulos más largos?**

**Bien creo que no se me olvida nada... =/ así que les mando bss. Cuidense.**

**Alice Cullen Greene**


	6. Mudanzas y encuentros

_**Capitulo 6: Mudanzas y encuentros.**_

**Edward pov.**

_¿Angustia?,_ no. ¿_Desesperación_?, no. ¿_Felicidad_?, no. ¿_Tristeza_?, no. ¿_Despreocupación_?, no. ¿_Soledad_?, no. ¿_Odio_?, no. ¿_Desilusión_?, no. ¿_Compasión_?, no. ¿_Tranquilidad_?, no. ¿_Calma_?, definitivamente no…

-Edward, por favor tranquilízate. Me estas volviendo loco con tus sentimientos.-Reclamó Jasper por quinta vez desde que nos subimos al avión que nos llevaría a Port Ángeles. Desde el otro día en el que tuve un colapso de recuerdos nada agradables y torturadores para mí, tenía todos mis sentimientos dados vuelta. No sabía que es lo que en realidad sentía. Cuando estaba cerca de Jasper sentía paz y tranquilidad, pero era solo por el efecto de su poder de controlar los sentimientos.

-Lo siento. Es que estoy ¿Ansioso?, no, ¿Loco?, no, ¿Intrigado? Si eso, estoy intrigado por lo que va a pasa…

-¡EDWARD! –Jasper casi grita y me empecé a sentir ¿Tonto? No esos deben de ser sentimientos de Jazz.

-Señor ¿Podría hacer un poco de silencio? Son las cuatro de la mañana y hay gente que quiere dormir –pidió la azafata que se había acercado a nosotros por el grito de Jasper.

-Claro disculpe –dijo este totalmente avergonzado. Alice, que había permanecido al lado de Jazz "dormida" (para que la azafata no pensara que éramos raros y que ninguno de los tres dormía), no aguantó más la risa y largo la carcajada, en un volumen prudente, claro. -¿Y tu de qué te ríes? –le preguntó.

-De ti. Parecen niños chiquitos que no pueden dejar de hablar y tiene que venir su maestra jardinera, que sería la azafata, a callarlos para que no molesten o llevárselos al rincón. –No pude contenerme y también empecé a reír.

-Sabes Alice, tienes razón –le dije.

-Siempre la tengo –me respondió.

-Ya cállense. –dijo Jasper conteniendo la risa y con un falso tono de enojo- No me obliguen a callarlos yo mismo. –yo y Alice nos pusimos serios al instante. –Mucho mejor –Y volvieron nuestras rizas que despertaron a un bebe que comenzó a llorar y provocó que la azafata, de muy mal humor ya, nos volviera a hacer callar:

-Señores les tengo que pedir por favor que hagan silencio. Tan solo queda una hora de viaje y no queremos que el resto de los pasajeros que aun duermen, los cuales son muy pocos, se despierten. ¿Sí?

-Claro disculpe. –dijo Alice conteniendo su risa lo que pareció una cara de burla. La azafata, muy ofendida, se fue a quién sabe donde.

-Una hora es eterno ¿qué podemos hacer? –Dijo Alice con uno de sus famosos pucheros para convencer a la gente- Estoy aburrida.

-Podemos cerrar la bocota para que no venga de nuevo la azafata –Propuso Jasper.

-Eso es bastante aburrido –replicó ella- si Emmett estuviera aquí probablemente no estaría aburrida.

-Probablemente, si Emmett estuviera aquí ya nos habría tirado por la ventanilla la azafata –se burló Jasper.

-Eso sería divertido –dijo Alice. Jasper quiso seguir con la "pelea" pero la voz del piloto resonó por todo el avión

-Señores les pedimos que se abrochen los cinturones de seguridad, estamos teniendo un poco de turbulencia, gracias.

-Cuando lleguemos tenemos que ir de compras –dijo Alice rompiendo el silencio que se formó en el avión después del mensaje del piloto- las clases comienzan en dos días. Ya me he encargado de inscribirnos solo tenemos que ir al instituto a confirmar.

-¿Y para qué quieres ir de compras? –Preguntó Jasper quien ya se veía agobiado con la sola idea de que la palabra "compras" fuera pronunciada por su novia.

-Hay que renovar nuestra vestimenta. Aparte Forks tiene muchas más tiendas que la última vez que vinimos –explicó pero su cara decía otra cosa.

-¿Segura que solo es solo eso? –pregunté un poco desconfiado.

-Si, solo eso quiero ver nuevas tiendas –_En __especial __una _pensó pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que yo podría descubrir lo que fuese que tramara.

-Me parece que nos espera un día muy largo –me dijo Jazz y yo estuve de acuerdo. Cada vez que Alice quería ir de compras Rose se prendía y Jazz, Em y yo (aunque yo no tenía obligación de ir), terminábamos cargando docenas de bolsas de todo tipo: Zapatos, polleras, remeras, trajes de baño, jeans, camperas, vestidos, y muchas otras cosas por el estilo.

Pasó una media hora más y el avión empezó a descender. Cuando aterrizó todos los pasajeros se amontonaron en la salida. Nosotros preferimos esperar hasta que se descongestionara un poco. Cuando íbamos a bajar nos llegó un olor raro, que identificamos al instante: Había otros vampiros en frente nuestro. Una vampira de la estatura de Esme y un vampiro de cabello morocho y postura elegante que la tomaba de la cintura protectoramente. Jasper enseguida se puso en postura defensiva con Alice y mandó olas tranquilizantes.

-Tranquilo, no aremos nada. Soy John y esta es mi esposa Samantha. –Dijo el vampiro morocho extendiendo la mano hacia Jasper. Este la tomó y nos presentó.

-Soy Jasper, mi novia Alice, y mi hermano Edward.

-Debo suponer que son vegetarianos, por sus ojos –Afirmó Samantha.

-Así es –dije yo- y ustedes también.

-Claro. –Dijo John- Pero solo conozco a una persona que tiene un clan igual al nuestro. ¿Son ustedes hijos de Carlisle Cullen?

-Si ¿lo conoce? –preguntó Alice sabiendo la respuesta por anticipada.

-Pero claro que si, somos de la misma época. –respondió John.

-¿A dónde se dirigen? –preguntó Samantha.

-A Forks –Dijo Jazz- ¿Ustedes?

-Ahí mismo, que casualidad –Dijo John-. Una de mis hijas cumple cien años y le hemos preparado una fiesta sorpresa.

-De modo que no solo son ustedes –dijo Alice.

-Claro que no –dijo Samantha -, son seis sin contarnos nosotros.

-Supongo que ¿podré ir a visitar a Carlisle? si no tienen problema, clero está –Nos dijo John.

-Claro que pueden ir –se apresuró a decir Alice- y lleve a sus hijos, así los conocemos.

-Claro, seguro se llevarán de maravilla con nuestros hijos, en especial con Renesme que es muy sociable y le encanta conocer nuevos vampiros.

-Por supuesto –dijo John-. Fue un verdadero gusto haberlos conocido pero estamos algo apurados.

-Igual, fue un gusto –dije.

-Bueno no estamos viendo entonces –nos dijo John a lo que solo asentimos-. Ah y mándenle saludos a Carlisle y Esme de nuestra parte.

Nos dirigimos a la zona donde descargaban el equipaje, lo tomamos y nos dirigimos hacia el estacionamiento donde estaba mi auto, ya que lo habíamos mandado hace unos días. Ya en el auto la primera en hablar y romper el silencio fue Alice.

-Hay más vampiros en Forks –no era una pregunta- y no puedo ver quiénes son.

-¿Qué? –dijimos Jazz y yo al unísono.

-Es como les digo, no veo nada de otros vampiros en Forks.

-Es imposible. ¿Ya probaste ver el futuro de algunos de nosotros? –le pregunté a lo que solo levantó la mano en señal de que aguardara un momento. De repente Alice se quedó mirando un punto fijo: empezó a tener una visión que no me dejó ver. Jasper estaba muy preocupado por Alice _¿Y __si __perdió __su __don? -_se preguntaba-_Alice es__tará __muy __mal, __pero __ayer __su __don __funcionaba __perfectamente __¿Qué __es l__o __que __tendrá __este __pueblo __que __Alice __no __puede __ver __el __futuro? __¿Tendrán __algo __que __ver __estos __vampiros __que __viven __en __Forks? __¿Tendremos __que __luchar?..._ Jasper iba a seguir viendo posibilidades pero entonces Alice reaccionó.

-Si veo nuestras actividades –dijo esta- se lo que hará toda la familia pero nada sobre otros vampiros.

-Tranquila, ya descubriremos que es lo que está pasando –la tranquilizó Jasper pero en su interior tenía una gran incógnita: ¿Qué es lo que estará pasando? _¿Tú __si __puedes __leer __la __mente __normalmente? _–Me preguntó a lo que yo asentí sin perder de vista a Alice que se veía frustrada.

-Claro que lo descubriremos –aseguró Alice muy convencida- si no, no aguantaré estar en Forks.

-Bien entonces ¿Nos vamos? –pregunté ya que veía a Alice igual o más hiperactiva que siempre.

-Claro que si, necesito ir a Seattle urgente con Rosalie –dijo Alice a lo que Jasper y yo reímos, _ya __es __la __misma __Alice __de __siempre_ pensamos.

-Como usted diga capitán –bromeé. Recorrimos en una hora el camino desde el aeropuerto de Port Ángeles a nuestra casa situada en las afueras de Forks. Dolorosos recuerdos venían a mi mente, pero a penas los reconocía, los mandaba a una parte de mi cabeza bajo llave y sin derecho de salir para atormentarme. Al llegar a la casa ya todo estaba acomodado en su respectivo lugar. Todo menos las maletas con ropa. Terminé mis maletas y eran las doce de la mañana (Se me había hecho tan tarde porque había ordenado mis maletas a velocidad demasiado lento) habíamos quedado en ir a cazar con Emmett y Jasper así que bajé las escaleras y los dos estaban jugando con la nueva play que Esme había comprado con otros artefactos modernos. Alice estaba sentada en un sillón, aburrida, leyendo por décima vez en el día el mismo libro, un libro demasiado viejo pero que a ella le encantaba: Orgullo y prejuicio.

-Emm, Jazz –dije para llamar su atención pero no funcionó ya que solo respondieron un "mmm...…"- ¿no habíamos quedado en ir a cazar?

-mmm… -respondieron nuevamente.

-¿Entonces que estamos esperand…? –comencé a decir pero Alice me cortó.

-Ya déjalo Edward, no tiene caso. Están demasiado entretenidos con el nuevo aparato que compró Esme y si los esperas estarás hasta mañana.

-Tienes razón –dije- ¿Jugamos una partida de Ajedrez?

-Claro que si –saltó Alice del sillón como si le hubiera hecho un gran favor- ya estoy aburrida de leer el mismo libro por más que lo adore.

Nos dirigimos hacia la sala de juegos. Comenzamos a jugar y perdimos la noción del tiempo. En la sala ya no estábamos solos, si no que Rose, Emmett y Jasper (Estos dos últimos cansados de jugar al mismo juego), nos acompañaban mirando el juego. Consideraban divertido ver como jugábamos. Decían que con un lector de mentes y una síquica no era fación jugar. Al final terminó ganando Alice veintidós a veinte. No por puntaje (ya que no se juega por puntaje al ajedrez) si no por las veces que me ganó. De repente llegó Esme y empezó a correr las cortinas, pero de repente el grito de Alice la dejó quieta igual que a todos.

-¡NO LO PUEDO CREER¡-gritó- Ya se nos a hecho re tarde. Rápido cámbiense, iremos al centro de Forks –aclaró y salió corriendo a cambiarse. Todos (Menos Rosalie) salimos rezongando a cambiarnos sabiendo que si no lo hacíamos sufriríamos las consecuencias con la duende.

Ya en el centro de Forks nos recorrimos todo el centro comercial. La verdad que Alice si tenía razón: en este tiempo, el insignificante pueblo de Forks, ya no era tan insignificante. Tenía muchas más tiendas y más seguridad, por más que siempre fue un pueblo tranquilo. Habíamos entrado a todas las tiendas de ropa, zapatos, carteras y otras cosas. Solo nos quedaba una tienda de alhajas. Al entrar Rosalie y Alice fueron a ver unos brazaletes que Alice vio en una visión. Emmett compró una pulsera muy delicada que hacían juego con unos aritos para Rose y Jasper compró un anillo y una pulsera de oro con un hermoso diamante azul, para Alice. Yo me sentía como tonto en medio de las parejas. Cada una regalándose cosas y yo parado, mirando como las parejas eran felices.

-Bien ¿Qué hacemos ahora? –dijo Rose.

-Caminemos y veamos que hay para hacer –propuso Alice a lo que todos estuvimos de acuerdo, no teníamos ganas de volver a nuestra casa. Cuando caminábamos llamábamos la atención de todas las personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor. Nosotros, acostumbrados, hacíamos indiferencia. Para los humanos teníamos una belleza indescriptible. Caminamos unas cuadras cuando un murmullo de dos chicos y una chica nos llegó a los oídos.

- Son parecidos a los Johnson –decía uno de los chicos. Por el pensamiento de la chica supe que ese chico se llamaba Juan Moreno, el otro chico era Thomas Newton (El nieto del pesado Mike Newton) y la chica se llamaba Emma Raiders.

-A lo mejor son primos –dijo el otro chico, Thomas.

-Hay no, que ocurrencia. –Intervino la chica- Los Cullen son más lindos y no creo que sean parientes de la estúpida Johnson.

Luego de esos murmullos no escuchamos ningunos parecidos. Todos prestaban más atención a nuestra belleza que a nuestro parecido con los Johnson que no tenía ni idea de quienes eran. Llegamos a la puerta de un bar y Alice dijo que quería entrar y todos la seguimos. En el bar había un escenario con micrófonos y muchas mesas, de las cuales la mayoría estaban ocupadas. Nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba bastante cerca del escenario.

Fue allí cuando identificamos tres siluetas de vampiros: dos mujeres y un hombre que se reía de algo. Una de ellas era morocha y de estatura alta, aunque yo le sacaría media cabeza. La otra era rubia despampanante como Rosalie. El chico era alto y musculoso, muy parecido a Emmett, y morocho. Las dos chicas se pararon en el medio del escenario y tomaron un micrófono cada una lo que provocó una gran cantidad de aplausos del público. Entonces nos miraron atentamente y sonrieron. Ambas tenían los ojos del mismo tono que nosotros, lo que significaba que bebían sangre de animales.

-Bueno, somos Renesme, alias Ness –dijo la rubia señalando a la morocha- y yo Lucy, alias Lu, ambas Johnson, para los que no nos conocen.

-Así es, -dijo la morocha, Renesme- y les vamos a cantar un tema nuevo: ya nada queda. George, si nos haces el favor de poner la pista.

-Por supuesto –dijo el chico y la música empezó a sonar y las chicas a cantar.

Ness:

Puedo oír tu voz diciendo el adiós  
>destruyendo toda la ilusión.<br>Ya no quiero hablar ni quiero pensar  
>ni siquiera puedo imaginar.<p>

Lucy:

Que al fin te iras de mi lugar  
>si hay alguien mas, no puedo ni pensar que...<p>

Las dos:

Ya nada queda se fue nuestro amor  
>las calles desiertas sin luz sin sol<br>se fue el calor de amarte ya nada  
>queda de nuestro amor.<p>

Ness:

Miro y ya no estás, nadie a quien hablar  
>cae la lluvia y no queda más.<br>Puedo recordar en aquel lugar,  
>cuando nos miramos al pasar.<p>

Lucy

Sin ti no hay mas solo el final,  
>sin ti no hay mas solo quiero llorar<br>y es que...

Las dos

Ya nada queda se fue nuestro amor  
>las calles desiertas sin luz sin sol<br>se fue el calor de amarte ya nada  
>queda de nuestro amor.<p>

Ya nada queda se fue nuestro amor  
>las calles desiertas sin luz sin sol<br>se fue el calor de amarte ya nada  
>queda de nuestro amor.<p>

Lucy

Aun puedo sentirte, aun puedo soñarte aquí  
>puedo amarte, ser de ti, amor<p>

Ness

Tus besos me abrazan, tus manos cerca de mí...  
>Na, na, na, na...<p>

La canción termino y todos quedamos impresionados. Aplaudimos hasta más no poder y toda la gente pidió otra canción.

-Cantaremos otra canción cuando lleguen nuestros hermanos –dijo Ness. Lucy, George y Renesme bajaron del escenario y se dirigieron a nuestra mesa. Intenté leerles la mente pero no pude, era raro. _Edward __me __he __dado __cuenta __de __que __no __puedo __ver __el __futuro __de __nosotros __desde __que __entramos __a __este __bar_ me dijo Alice en el pensamiento preocupada. Realmente algo estaba pasando y estos vampiros, los Johnson tenían mucho que ver.

-Hola –dijo el vampiro que se llamaba George- Me ahorraré las presentaciones de nuestra parte visto que ya saben nuestros nombres, entonces ¿Qué es lo que esperan? dígannos sus nombres, aunque yo ya los se.

-¿Cómo que ya sabes nuestros nombres? –pregunté.

-Preguntamos primero, nos responden primero –Intervino Lucy.

-Bueno entonces su pregunta fue "¿Qué es lo que esperan?" –dijo Rosalie.

-Nada, no esperamos nada –dijo Alice.

-Esa no fue nuestra pregunta –defendió Renesme.

-Literalmente, si –dijo Jasper lo que provocó que los tres rodaran los ojos.

-Mi amor, -Le dijo Lucy a George- ¿Nos dices a mí y a Ness como se llaman?

-Claro. Ellos son Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y Edward –dijo mirando a cada uno de nosotros. Al decir mi nombre Renesme se me quedó viéndome con nostalgia. ¿Nostalgia? ¿Por qué me miró con nostalgia? _Edward. __Esta __chica, __Renesme, __siente __nostalgia __y __felicidad __hacia __ti. __¿La __conoces? _Me dijo Jasper en su pensamiento. Yo negué lentamente.

-¿Cómo es que sabes nuestros nombres?- Volví a preguntar.

-No es tema que podamos hablar en público- aclaró Lucy

-Y menos si nosotros tenemos tanta atención enzima –agregó Ness.

-Entonces, me temo que no vamos a poder hablar con ustedes –dijo Emmett.

-Claro que vamos a poder –dijeron Alice y Rosalie a la vez dedicándole una mirada asesina a Emm.

-Por supuesto que podemos y queremos hablar con ustedes –dijo Ness, a lo que ella y Lucy se sentaron en frente de Alice y Rose. Una vez que empezaron a hablar no las pudimos separar sin salir ilesos, así que optamos por charlar tranquilamente con George, quien nos calló muy bien a pesar de todo. Era igual de chistoso que Emmett y apasionado por la guerra que Jasper. También resultó que me cayó muy bien y después de todo no éramos tan diferentes. Todo iba bien hasta que Alice y Rose se quedaron viendo fijamente la puerta por donde entraban tres vampiros. En cuanto Emmett, Jasper y yo miramos en seguida nos arrepentimos.

Por la puerta del bar entraban Alec, uno de los integrantes Vulturi, un chico rubio alto, que iba tomado de la mano de una chica. _No __puede __ser_ nos dijimos los cinco Cullen a la ves. La chica era alta, cabello marrón y siluetas que te impulsaban a protegerla. Era ni más ni menos que Bella, MÍ Bella. Pero estaba más pálida, sus ojos eran café oscuro y estaba más hermosa. No nos cabía ninguna duda, Bella no murió cuando la dejé como nos dijeron, fue transformada en uno de nosotros.


	7. ¿Los conozco?

_**Capitulo 7: ¿Los conozco? **_

**Ness pov.**

-¿Qué será lo que va a buscar Alec al auto? –pregunté sin aguantar más la intriga que me carcomía dentro desde que Alec se fue.

-No lo se. Pero es raro ¿No? –Dijo Lucy- Siempre anda con tigo de aquí para allá, no se te separa nunca.

-Hay por dios. ¿No estarás desconfiando de Alec, Ness? –intervino George.

-Es que, estos días ha estado un tanto alejado de mí, está algo raro. Habla a escondidas con Bella, sale a todo hora, recibe llamados extraños y se altera, no se que le puede estar pasando. –admití

-¡Hay pero es que las mujeres están muy ciegas! –dijo el grandote ganándose un golpe de ambas en la nuca.

-No es chistoso George –lo reprendió Lucy.

-Pero es cierto –se defendió este- ¿A caso no es obvio? ¿Ness, cuantas veces te ha demostrado amor fiel en tus cien años? ¿Y tú aun así desconfías de él?

-Para ti es muy fácil. Con tu don te das cuenta de todo. –Le recordé yo- sabes todo.

-Es cierto que mi don ayudo pero les aseguro que Alec sigue igual de enamorado que la primera ves que te vio –me aseguró este.

-Tienes razón. No hay por que desconfiar de mi novio. –Dije más para mí que para mis hermanos. Llegamos al bar y nos dirigimos directo al escenario. Veníamos todo el tiempo así que no era necesario que pidiéramos permiso para usar el micrófono.

-Miren –dijo George señalando a una señora sentada sola en una mesa no muy lejos de nosotros.

-¿Qué tiene? –dije incrédula de la situación y Lu no estaba mucho mejor que yo.

-Es la nueva profesora de Artes Escénicas de la preparatoria –aclaró George y seguimos sin entender.

-Lo único que le veo es que necesita un cambio de vestuario urgente –dijo Lu.

-Yo diría que necesita un cambio de guardarropas completo –dijo George y se empezó a reír de… ¿eso? Bueno el siempre se ríe de cosas que no entendemos. –Ya está todo listo, cuando quieran pueden empezar a cantar. –nos anunció y nosotras nos dirigimos al medio del escenario y tomamos un micrófono cada una.

Entonces nos percatamos de un extraño olor. Nuestra vista se fijó en un grupo de chicos sentados en una mesa bastante cerca de el escenario. Los chicos nos miraron con desconfianza pero estábamos seguros que ellos sabían quienes éramos y nosotros también sabíamos que eran los Cullen. John y Samantha nos contaron que se encontraron a tres de ellos en el descenso del avión cuando se dirigían hacia Forks para la fiesta de Bella, mi mamá. Ambas les miramos los ojos y eran del mismo tono que los nuestros por lo que le dedicamos una sonrisa.

-Bueno, somos Renesme, alias Ness –dijo Lu señalándome - y yo Lucy, alias Lu, ambas Johnson, para los que no nos conocen.

-Así es, -dije- y les vamos a cantar un tema nuevo: ya nada queda. George, si nos haces el favor de poner la pista.

-Por supuesto –dijo George y la música empezó a sonar y nosotras a cantar.

Ness:

Puedo oír tu voz diciendo el adiós  
>destruyendo toda la ilusión.<br>Ya no quiero hablar ni quiero pensar  
>ni siquiera puedo imaginar.<p>

Lucy:

Que al fin te iras de mi lugar  
>si hay alguien mas, no puedo ni pensar que...<p>

Las dos:

Ya nada queda se fue nuestro amor  
>las calles desiertas sin luz sin sol<br>se fue el calor de amarte ya nada  
>queda de nuestro amor.<p>

Ness:

Miro y ya no estás, nadie a quien hablar  
>cae la lluvia y no queda más.<br>Puedo recordar en aquel lugar,  
>cuando nos miramos al pasar.<p>

Lucy

Sin ti no hay mas solo el final,  
>sin ti no hay mas solo quiero llorar<br>y es que...

Las dos

Ya nada queda se fue nuestro amor  
>las calles desiertas sin luz sin sol<br>se fue el calor de amarte ya nada  
>queda de nuestro amor.<p>

Ya nada queda se fue nuestro amor  
>las calles desiertas sin luz sin sol<br>se fue el calor de amarte ya nada  
>queda de nuestro amor.<p>

Lucy

Aun puedo sentirte, aun puedo soñarte aquí  
>puedo amarte, ser de ti, amor<p>

Ness

Tus besos me abrazan, tus manos cerca de mí...  
>Na, na, na, na...<p>

Al terminar la canción todos no aplaudieron hasta los Cullen. Nos pidieron que siguiéramos cantando pero nos excusamos con que esperaríamos a nuestros hermanos, queríamos conocer oficialmente a los Cullen.

-Hola –dijo George- Me ahorraré las presentaciones de nuestra parte visto que ya saben nuestros nombres, entonces ¿Qué es lo que esperan? dígannos sus nombres, aunque yo ya los se.

-¿Cómo que ya sabes nuestros nombres? –dijo un chico de pelo cobrizo

-Preguntamos primero, nos responden primero –Intervino Lucy.

-Bueno entonces su pregunta fue "¿Qué es lo que esperan?" –dijo una de las chicas, la rubia.

-Nada, no esperamos nada –dijo la otra Cullen morocha.

-Esa no fue nuestra pregunta –defendí.

-Literalmente, si –dijo un vampiro rubio lo que provocó que los tres rodáramos los ojos.

-Mi amor, -Le dijo Lucy a George- ¿Nos dices a mí y a Ness como se llaman?

-Claro. Ellos son Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y Edward –dijo señalando uno a uno. Algo dentro de mi cabeza hizo un clic al mencionar el nombre de Edward. Edward Cullen ¿Podría ser esto verdad? Pero… después de todo no tenía nada concreto. Recuerdo el día en que le pregunté a mamá quién era mi padre:

-Realmente no lo sé –me había respondido- No recuerdo nada de mi vida humana pequeña. El único que lo sabe es Alec, pero el me dijo que yo le había hecho prometer antes, que nunca me lo diría a menos que fuera muy necesario. –me había explicado. Pero yo en ese entonces era muy testaruda y fui a encarar a Alec. Para ese entonces yo tenía diez años

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Recuerdo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Alec ¿Dónde estas? –pregunté y de repente vi como un vampiro se posesionaba frente a mi.

-¿Me buscabas? –pregunto sonriéndome.

-Claro, tenemos que hablar –le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Bien… ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?

-No es un tema que podamos hablar aquí –le dije- nadie nos puede escuchar.

-Oye, oye. No iré a ningún lado si no me dices de qué quieres hablar –me dijo.

-Es sobre mi padre y sé que tú lo sabes. –Alec me miró unos segundos y nos dirigimos lejos de nuestra casa.

-Bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntarme? –dijo

-Quiero que me hables de mi padre

-Antes de que Bella fuera transformada me hizo prometerle que no le diría eso a nadie. Solo por las dudas. –Me explicó- y no romperé esa promesa.

-Pero Alec es mi derecho –repliqué- juro que no se lo diré a nadie.

-Pero yo no soy quién para contártelo

-claro que eres alguien, eres mi novio –dije.

-No corresponde –dijo y se dispuso a irse del lugar pero yo fui más rápida y lo tomé del brazo

-Por favor Alec.-dije y puse mi mejor puchero que siempre funcionaba cuando trataba de convencerlo de algo.

-Está bien te contaré todo pero tienes que prometerme que no selo dirás a nadie. –dijo rendido. Yo sonreí.

-Te lo juro –dije. Ambos nos sentamos en un banco de una plaza.

-Antes de ser transformada Bella tenía mucho miedo de no resistir a la transformación. Ella me hizo prometerle por mi vida que no le diría nada a nadie. Sol si era un caso de extrema emergencia lo podría contar.

"Tu madre vivía en un pueblo pequeño de Washington, llamado Forks. Hace un poco más de cien años llegó una extraña familia. Estos eran vampiros. Tú madre y uno de ellos se enamoraron pero el la dejó una vez, y ella lo perdonó como si nada. –me dijo haciendo una pausa.

-Sigue por favor –le dije

-Bella lo perdonó porque en verdad lo amaba. Cuando se separaron el pensó que ella había muerto por lo que fue con los Vulturis –Yo solo podía asentir. Alec pertenecía a la guardia Vulturi, pero cuando mi madre despertó y decidió que nos iríamos Alec quiso venir con nosotras. Al principio los Vulturis no la pusieron fácil pero luego los convencimos.-. Él también quería morir. Ahí fue cuando conocí a tu madre. Ella arriesgó todo, su vida inclusive, para que él no muriera. Luego todo se solucionó bien y Edward y Bella volvieron a ser la misma pareja feliz de siempre, pero al tiempo él la volvió a dejar pero esta vez definitiva. Justo ese día ella quedó embarazada de ti. Ella se asustó y acudió a los Vulturis para que la ayudaran. Bueno y ahí ya sabes el resto, ella me contó todo y nos hicimos grandes amigos. Ella me hizo jurarle que nunca te contaría quién era tu padre, porque tenía miedo a la transformación y pensaba que no podría sobrevivir.

-¿Pero por qué no quería que yo sepa quién era mi padre? ¿Por qué fue tan cruel al pedirte eso? –dije sollozando.

-Solo quería lo mejor para ti… -comenzó a decir Alec pero yo lo corté.

-Si hubiera querido lo mejor para mí no te hubiera pedido eso –ya estaba enfurecida con mi madre.

-No. Ella si quiere lo mejor para ti, solo que tenía miedo de que tu padre te dañara como a ella. Tú madre le confió la vida muchas veces a Edward y el lo único que le importo fueron sus deseos y en ellos no estaba incluida Bella –dijo Alec mientras me abrazaba.

-Tienes razón, me estoy comportando como una chiquilla con mis histerias –dije riendo un poco.

-Claro que no, -dijo Alec- recuerda que eres chica –me susurro al oído y yo iba a protestar pero me dio un beso que me dejó mi mundo de patas para arriba…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-. del recuerdo.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Cómo es que sabes nuestros nombres?- Volvió a preguntar Edward sacandome de mis pensamientos.

-No es tema que podamos hablar en público- aclaró Lucy

-Y menos si nosotros tenemos tanta atención enzima –agregué yo.

-Entonces, me temo que no vamos a poder hablar con ustedes –dijo el que se llamaba Emmett.

-Claro que vamos a poder –dijeron Alice y Rosalie a la vez dedicándole una mirada asesina a ese chico.

-Por supuesto que **podemos** y **queremos** hablar con ustedes –dije y yo y Lucy nos sentamos a hablar con Alice y Rose. George se sentó a hablar con Emmett, Jasper y Edward. Resultó que Alice y Rose nos cayeron muy bien y nos hicimos amigas rápidamente. En un momento Alice se quedó viendo algo y luego miró directo a la puerta. Rose también miro la puerta. Pronto a ello se unieron Edward, Emmett y Jasper. Lucy, George y yo miramos en esa dirección y vimos a mi mamá, Peter y Alec entrando por ella. Reí en mis adentros. Bella Swan siempre tan llamativa.

Cuando miré a los Cullen hubiera jurado que no tenían la boca más abierta porque no simplemente no podían. Todos juntos susurraron a la vez:

-No puede ser.

Bella Pov.

Entramos al bar y sentimos una gran atención sobre nosotros. Peter, como siempre que teníamos tanta atención, me rodeó la cintura, solo por celos. Una risita se escapó de mis labios. Cuando miramos de donde provenía la mayor atención nos encontramos con ocho vampiros, de los cuales tres eran Ness, Lucy y George. Los otros cinco vampiros deberían ser los Cullen que, John nos contó, se había encontrado a tres en el avión.

Habría jurado que todos los Cullen tenían la boca totalmente abierta. Según me pareció no fui la única que se percató de eso y que mis hermanos estaban luchando por no reír. Nos acercamos a la mesa en la que estaban mis hermanos pero al acercarnos dos chicas Cullen (las únicas que se encontraban allí) se pararon demasiado rápido y se dirigieron a mí y me abrazaron, rompiendo el contacto con Peter. Yo enseguida me alarmé y me alejé.

-¡Bella no puedo creer que estés viva! –dijo la morocha.

-Disculpa –dije- ¿las conozco? –eso pareció haberlas dañado profundamente porque ambas se entristecieron. Observé como los otros tres Cullen estaban en shock, en especial uno de pelo cobrizo.

-Bella, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Sigues enfadada? –dijo la rubia. ¿Yo? ¿Enfadada? Pero… ¿por qué?

-No lo entiendo –dije. En ese momento Alec le dijo algo a Peter que enseguida se puso delante de mí.

-Nos vamos –dijo este y me sacó de allí sin darme explicación.

-Peter, ¿Qué esta pasando? –dije parándome en seco. En ese momento mis hermanos y los Cullen (incluyendo a los otros tres chicos) salieron detrás de nosotros.

-Alto ahí, -dijo un chico morocho-nosotros tenemos una larga conversación.

-No será posible –dije ya enfadada y confundida- Ya es tarde, no vamos –Les dirigí una mirada fría a los Cullen y me dí media vuelta con mis hermanos pisándome los talones. Nos subimos todos a nuestros autos y nos dirigimos a casa.

No sabía porque había reaccionado así en frente de ellos, pero algo en mi interior me decía que eso se merecían. Llegamos a nuestra casa en menos de cinco minutos y nos reunimos en la sala de estar.

-Bien –dije rompiendo el silencio- me deben varias respuestas. Y quiero que me las respondan.

-Yo no se nada –dijeron Lucy, George y Ness.

-Bien, ustedes dos me lo explicarán. –dije dirigiéndome hacia Peter y Alec. Alec fue el que habló.

-Ellos eran amigos tuyos cuando eras humana –explicó- a ellos también le llegó la noticia de tu muerte, por eso reaccionaron así.

-Si es así, ¿Por qué rayos me dijeron que seguía enojada? –dije.

-Porque tú estabas enojada con ellos porque no te quisieron transformar –dijo Alec.

-¿Eso es todo? –pregunté.

-si

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Pitt en esto? –pregunté.

-Este… -dijo Alec pero yo lo corté.

-Quiero que me responda él

-Nada, yo no tengo nada que ver, no se nada. –dijo en tono nervioso.

-¿Y por qué te pusiste delante de mí como para defenderme?

-Vamos Bella, es tu novio. Cualquiera que estuviera frente a vampiros desconocidos defendería a su pareja. –dijo George que hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio.

-Ustedes me ocultan algo –dije señalando a mis hermanos- Y lo voy a averiguar. Voy a cazar. –dije saliendo de mi casa y serrando la puerta de un golpazo. Salí corriendo hacia el bosque y estuve un buen rato allí pensando. Cuando se hicieron las cinco de la madrugada decidí volver. Cuando estuve a punto de entrar sentí una charla de mis hermanos.

-Bien, entonces nadie le dirá nada, por su bien –dijo Alec y adiviné que hablaban de mí. Entré y los observé a todos en el mismo lugar que estuvieron antes de marcharme. Entré y me dirigí a mi habitación, aun enojada y sin querer demostrarlo.

-¿Estás bien? –Dijo Pitt entrando por la puerta temeroso de que le arrojara algo. Mis hermanos ya sabían que no me tenían que hacer enojar si no querían salir dañados.

-Si, tranquila –dije por lo que entró completamente a la habitación y me dio un dulce beso en los labios. En ese momento me sentí rara era como si no sintiera lo mismo que siempre sentía cuando estaba con él. Tenía una extraña sensación de que había alguien sufriendo por mí. Pero tenía la intuición que esa persona era alguien muy importante en mi vida y que yo la estaba ignorando.

-Bella ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Peter a mi lado.

-Si ya te lo dije. Hay que arreglarnos para ir a la escuela. –dije y sentí a todos en la casa preparándose para ir a la escuela. Este sería un día de muchas revelaciones. No me pregunten el por qué, simplemente lo intuía.

* * *

><p>Hola! Lamento mucho la tardanza pero los últimos días de clase me tenian loca. Pero en fin, ya terminé las clases así qe me dedicaré enteramente a escribir.<p>

Bess nos leemos.


	8. Primer día

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la fabulosa escritora Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Parte de la trama es mía.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 8: Primer día<strong>_

Bella pov.

Apenas estuvimos listos partimos hacia el instituto. Sabíamos que allí nos encontraríamos con los Cullen pero quedamos en que los evadiríamos todo lo posible, necesitábamos tiempo para pensar mejor sobre ellos aunque yo sentía que los conocía de toda la vida. Nos fuimos en dos autos, ya que por más grandes que fueran, no entrábamos todos cómodamente. Cuando llegamos todavía no había muchos estudiantes, así que esperamos a que fuera tiempo de entrar a clases.

-Nosotras vamos por los horarios de clases –dije cuando estuvimos todos juntos. Las chicas asintieron en señal de aprobación y nos fuimos hacía la oficina en donde retiraríamos los horarios de todos.

-Buenos días chicas –saludó una señora de unos cuarenta años que se encontraba detrás de un escritorio- ¿Las puedo ayudar en algo?

-Veníamos a retirar nuestros horarios –dijo Ness.

-Claro podrían decirme su apellido.

-Por supuesto –dije- somos los Johnson.

-Oh, claro. Voy a buscar sus horarios de clases, esperen un momento. –dijo y salió por una puerta detrás del escritorio, mientras sentimos la puerta por la que nosotras entramos abrirse y cerrarse. Nos dimos vuelta y nos encontramos a los Cullen en frente nuestro. Mierda, por qué teníamos que cruzarnos con ellos tan temprano.

-Buenas –dijo el morocho a modo de saludo.

-Hola Emmett –dijo Lucy muy amistosa- ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí?

-Venimos al instituto ¿Qué más? –respondió la chica rubia.

-Por supuesto –dijo Ness y en ese momento sentí una mirada penetrante sobre mí. Al mirar de quién era esa mirada me encontré con el chico de pelo cobrizo.

-Creo que ya me conocen –dije muy segura de eso- pero yo no a ustedes.

-¿Bella, que dices? –dijo la chica morocha con voz rota.

-Solo… -dije pero fui cortada por la mujer que nos traía nuestros horarios.

-Aquí tienen chicas –dijo mientras nos entregaba nuestros horarios de clases, y dirigiéndose a los Cullen- ¿Ustedes también vienen por sus horarios? –Preguntó a lo que ellos asintieron- Ahora se los traigo, ¿Son los Cullen, verdad? –ellos volvieron a asentir.

-Nos vemos –dije mientras pasaba a su lado para salir hacia el estacionamiento. Nos encontramos con los chicos y empezamos a comparar los horarios. Peter y yo teníamos casi las mismas clases, excepto Matemática, Biología y Literatura, pero tenía Matemática con George y Literatura con Lucy. Pero, biología…

-Oigan, en Biología voy a estar sola –dije mirando mi horario y el de mis hermanos.

-Ohh vamos, ni que te vallas a morir si estás sola en Biología –dijo George. Yo solo me limité a mirarlo fulminante.

-Si me llega a pasar algo por estar sola en Biología, te costará tu adorado auto. –amenacé.

-Vamos, me amenazaste el otro día con destruir mi auto y hoy esta sanito, ni un rasguño. –dijo en tono divertido.

-¿Me estas desafiando?

-Tómalo como quieras –dijo simplemente. Le iba a responder, esto no se iba a quedar así, pero en ese momento tocó el timbre para entrar a clases. Ahora tenía Historia con Peter, Ness y George. Llegamos al aula y todavía no llegaba nadie. _Típico_pensé _el__primer__día__todos__llegan__tarde__a__clases._La hora pasó muy rápido y sin darme cuenta me tenía que dirigir a biología. Lo único que faltaba era que esa clase la tuviera con… no, es imposible. _Nada__es__imposible__y__lo__sabes_me dijo una voz en mi interior. Lo único que me faltaba es que tuviera clases con alguno de los Cullen. Legué al curso y… _Mierda_uno de los Cullen estaba sentado en una mesa solo y el asiento junto a él era el único disponible ya que todos ya estaban sentados en lugares y no quedaban más bancos.

Mi mente me decía que me tenía que alejar de los Cullen, que no eran de confiar. Pero claro, mi mente y mi cuerpo nunca funcionan igual, por lo que involuntariamente me dirigí hacia el banco y al llegar, enseguida me arrepentí de eso.

-¿Me puedo sentar? –le pregunté al chico de pelo cobrizo que no sacaba sus ojos de los míos. Por dios, que incomoda me sentía en su presencia, era como si sus ojos fueran a quemar los míos.

-Claro –dijo pero su voz salió ahogada. Me senté lentamente, muy lento hasta para los humanos, con el propósito de que así pasara más rápido el tiempo. Pasaron cinco minutos y el profesor no llegaba y ninguno de los dos hablaba. –Lo siento –dijo de pronto. ¿Se estaba disculpando con migo? ¿De qué, si ni siquiera lo conocía?

-Te juro que no te entiendo –le dije.

-Bella te ruego que me perdones –dijo apenado.

-Bien, alto ahí. –dije enfrentándolo- Alec me dijo que éramos amigos cuando yo era humana. –Dije lo suficiente bajo como para que no escuchara nadie más que nosotros. Trató de interrumpirme pero yo no lo dejé- Tienes que saber que no recuerdo nada de cuando era humana. –Al decir eso, todos los deseos de interrumpirme que él había tenido se esfumaron. Me miraba sorprendido, como si no pudiera darle crédito a lo que oía.

-¿Nada? –preguntó.

-Cuando desperté, no recordaba ni mi nombre. –dije sinceramente.

-Imposible –susurró.

-Nada es imposible en este mundo –dije. Nos pasamos toda la hora hablando y el profesor nunca apareció. Me contó como era yo de humana y mi vida. Me contó con lujos de detalles cómo era, qué me gustaba, qué no y muchas otras cosas. También aprendí a que no debía mirar mucho tiempo sus ojos porque me podía perder en ellos como lo estaba ahora.

-Odiabas ir de compras –dijo Edward, así se llamaba, sacándome de sus ojos. –Alice te arrastraba al centro comercial e insistía en comprarte ropa. Claro que lo terminaba haciendo, pero tú seguías sin usarla, solo usabas la ropa que tu misma comprabas. Pero después de todo eran grandes amigas. Al igual que con Rosalie. Al principio no se llevaban muy bien pero luego se hicieron muy amigas.

No sé por qué pero de pronto unas imágenes llegaron a mi cabeza. Pero eran eso, nada más que imágenes. Decidí ignorarlas y analizarlas más tarde.

El iba a seguir contándome pero entonces sonó el timbre para el almuerzo. Cuando me dí cuenta Pitt me estaba esperando en la puerta del curso.

-Ohh –dije- supongo que me tengo que ir. Fue un gusto hablar con tigo Edward.

-El gusto fue mío. Ahh y dile a tus hermanos que queremos hablar con ellos –dijo- pregúntales si quieren ir a nuestra casa a la salida del instituto. A hablar.

-Claro, yo les digo. Nos vemos Edward. –tomé mis cosas y nos dirigimos al comedor con Pitt.

-¿Hablabas con ese Cullen? –dijo con un toque de celos en su voz.

-Aja –dije simplemente. El me pasó so brazo por mis hombres en señal de celos.- Ohh vamos, no te pondrás celoso. ¿O sí?

-Nop, para nada. –dijo.

-Sabes que te amo a ti –dije dándole un dulce beso en los labios-, eso no cambiará nunca.

-¿Ya se puso celoso? –dijo George sentándose con mis hermanos.

-Nooo, si Pitt no es celoso. –le siguió Lucy con sarcasmo.

-Ya cállense –dijo Peter. Todos, y me incluyo, largamos la risa. Petter era muy bueno y todo, pero tenía unos celos increíbles.

-Oigan les tengo que decir algo –les dije- en Biología estuve con uno de los Cullen, lo que me recuerda que tienes que cuidar tu auto George, y él me dijo que quieren hablar con nosotros. Que si a la salida podíamos ir a su casa a hablar. ¿Qué dicen?

-No lo se, -dijo Ness- ¿no les parece demasiado extraño?

-Puede ser –dije- pero no podemos predecir lo que va a pasar.

-Bells tiene razón –apoyó George-. Hay que arriesgarnos.

-Tienen razón –Dijo Alec-, no perdemos nada.

-Entonces está decidido –dijo Pitt- el próximo que tenga clases con ellos les dice nuestra decisión.

-No creo que eso sea necesario –dijo Lucy mirando nuestros horarios-, nuestra próxima clase es Artes Escénicas Canto.

-Bien entonces se lo diremos todos –dije.

-Cambiando un poco el tema –dijo George un poco nervioso-. Bells, lo que dijiste sobre mi auto es mentira ¿no?

-Nop, -dije con naturalidad- 100% cierto. Estuve sola en Biología y tuve que hablar con uno de ellos.

-No es para tanto –dijo George.

-Claro que lo es. Aunque me alegro de haber hablado con él. Me contó muchas cosas de cuando yo era humana. –al decir esto último todos se tensaron.- ¿Qué me están ocultando?

-Nada Bells –dijo Alec. Él es el que mejor sabe mentir.

-Conozco esos gestos. Algo me ocultan, y lo averiguaré. Cueste lo que cueste.

-Hay no te pongas paranoica Bella –dijo Lucy pero en ese momento sonó el timbre para ir a nuestra próxima clase.

-Salvados por la campana –susurré y ellos rieron nerviosamente.- Luego los alcanzo.

-¿Adonde vas amor? –preguntó Pitt.

-No les diré a donde voy hasta que ustedes no me cuenten que ocultan –dije y me fui hacia el baño. Al entrar me arreglé el maquillaje y el peinado. Cuando me disponía a salir por la puerta entraron Alice y Rosalie. Por lo que me contó Edward Rosalie era la rubia y Alice la bajita de pelo cortito.

-¡Bella! –dijeron al unísono y corrieron rápidamente hacia mi. _Claro__vampiros_ me dije interiormente.

-Edward nos contó –dijo Rosalie.

-¿En verdad no recuerdas nada? –preguntó Alice.

-No, nada. –dije.

-Ohh lo siento mucho –dijo Rosalie.

-Esta bien Rosalie –dije.

-Dime Rose

-Y a mi Al

-Okey

-¿Qué materia tienes ahora? –Pregunto Rosal… Rose.

-Canto

-¡Que bien! –dijo Alice dando un pequeño saltito de emoción.- Nosotras también.

-Bueno entonces vamos porque si no llegaremos tarde –dije y ellas asintieron. Nos dirigimos a clases como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida. Les dije que si iríamos a su casa a la salida del instituto y ambas se emocionaron. Entramos al mini teatro en el que teníamos canto, ya que ahí había mejor acústica. Tuvimos la suerte de que la profesora aún no llegaba, por lo que nos dirigimos a donde se encontraba los Cullen y mis hermanos hablando. Al llegar los tres Cullen me miraron.

-Hola de nueva Bella –dijo Edward y yo le dediqué una sonrisa en respuesta. No le pude contestar porque sentí como me elevaba por el aire y el Cullen de pelo negro me giraba por todos lados.

-Bella, hermana. No sabes la felicidad que me da saber que no estás muerta –dijo. Yo solo me limite a reír a causa de tantas vueltas. Cuando me bajó lo miré interrogante- Soy Emmett, pero dime Em.

-Bien –dije.

-Me da mucho gusto volver a verte Bella –dijo el rubio dedicándome una hermosa sonrisa. –Jasper, dime Jazz.

-Bien –dije y no me dio tiempo de más ya que la profesora entro al lugar con dos señores tras de ella.

-Chicos, venid –dijo la profesora y tomamos lugar en unas butacas.- Primero quiero darle la bienvenida a todos a su último año de instituto. Para los nuevos que no saben cómo me llamo, mi nombre es Katherine Funís. Bien estos son los señores Hugo y Alberto que presenciaran nuestros ensayos. Luego sabrán por qué. Bueno para empezar quiero pedirles un favor muy grande a los hermanos Johnson. Me harían el favor de pasar a cantar una canción mientras organizo las tareas.

-Claro –dije y yo y mis hermanos nos paramos y nos dirigimos al escenario. Preparamos todo y luego dije por el micrófono:- Bueno cantaremos Womanizer. Pero no solo la cantaremos también la interpretaremos. Desde ya, Gracias. –La pista comenzó a sonar y nosotros a cantar y movernos.

Alice pov.

-Los Chicos subieron y dijeron que cantarían Womanizer, en español sería Mujeriego. Cuando comenzaron a cantar las chicas me impresionaron como la primera vez. Pero a Bella nunca la había escuchado cantar, y lo hacía muy bien. Tenía una voz que te hipnotizaba y no podías dejar de escucharla. Aparte de eso su voz era potente por el tipo de canción que estaba cantando. Claro que las chicas no se quedaban atrás. Y la interpretación de los chicos era muy buena, excelente. La verdad que te quedabas con ganas de verlo una y otra vez. Un acto digno de grabar. Y claro que yo y Rose lo estábamos haciendo.

Superstar  
>Where you from, how's it going?<br>I know you  
>Gotta clue, what youre doing?<br>You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
>But I know what you are, what you are, baby<p>

Look at you  
>Gettin' more than just re-up<br>Baby, you  
>Got all the puppets with their strings up<br>Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
>I know what you are, what you are, baby<p>

Womanizer  
>Woman-Womanizer<br>You're a womanizer  
>Oh Womanizer<br>Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
>You, You You Are<br>You, You You Are  
>Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer<p>

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
>Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)<p>

You Got Me Goin'  
>You're Oh-So Charmin'<br>But I can't do it  
>U Womanizer<p>

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
>Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)<p>

You Say I'm Crazy  
>I got Your Crazy<br>You're nothing but  
>A Womanizer<p>

Daddy-O  
>You got the swagger of champion<br>Too bad for you  
>Just can't find the right companion<br>I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard  
>It could be easy<br>Who you are, that's who you are, baby

Lollipop  
>Must mistake me you're a sucker<br>To think that I  
>Would be a victim not another<br>Say it, play it how you wanna  
>But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby<p>

Womanizer  
>Woman-Womanizer<br>You're a womanizer  
>Oh Womanizer<br>Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
>You, You You Are<br>You, You You Are  
>Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer<p>

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
>Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)<p>

You Got Me Goin'  
>You're Oh-So Charmin'<br>But I can't do it  
>U Womanizer<p>

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
>Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)<p>

You Say I'm Crazy  
>I got Your Crazy<br>You're nothing but  
>A Womanizer<p>

Maybe if we both lived in a different world  
>(Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer)<br>It would be all good, and maybe I could be ya girl  
>But I can't 'cause we don't<br>You...

Womanizer  
>Woman-Womanizer<br>You're a womanizer  
>Oh Womanizer<br>Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
>You, You You Are<br>You, You You Are  
>Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer<p>

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
>Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)<p>

You Got Me Goin'  
>You're Oh-So Charmin'<br>But I can't do it  
>U Womanizer<p>

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
>Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)<p>

You Say I'm Crazy  
>I got Your Crazy<br>You're nothing but  
>A Womanizer<p>

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
>Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)<p>

Womanizer  
>Woman-Womanizer<br>You're a womanizer  
>Oh Womanizer<br>Oh You're a Womanizer Baby

Era impresionante como los chicos actuaban mediante la canción. Como las chicas cantaban y eso, era fantástico. Los dos señores que venían con la profesora se habían quedado con la boca completamente abierta.

-Muy bien chicos, para los que no lo saben, con esa canción ganaron el concurso de canto el año pasado –dijo la profesora. _Por __qué __no __me __sorprende_ pensé y Edward me miró sonriente. Desde que se enteró que Bella no recordaba nada de su vida humana, había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes. Que lastima que tengo el presentimiento que no será por siempre.

-Bella ¿Nos cantarías un tema tuyo? –preguntó la profesora.

-Claro –respondió Bella. Los hermanos de ella se sentaron a una orilla del escenario. Y bella dijo- Bueno cantaré Haven't Met You Yet, no te he conocido aun.

I'm Not Surprised (No estoy sorprendida)  
>Not Everything Lasts (No todo tarda para siempre)<br>I've Broken My Heart So Many Times, (Me han roto el corazón tantas veces)  
>I Stop Keeping Track. (Que he dejado de contra)<br>Talk Myself In (Me hablo a mi misma)  
>I Talk Myself Out (Me hablo a mi misma)<br>I Get All Worked Up (Me programa a mi misma)  
>And Then I Let Myself Down. (Y entonces, me decepciono)<p>

I Tried So Very Hard Not To Loose It (He tratado muchas veces de No dejarlo ir)  
>I Came Up With A Million Excuses (Me he inventado millones de excusas)<br>I Thought I Thought (He pensado He pensado)

Of Every Possibility (En cada una de las posibilidades)

And I Know Someday (Y se que algún día)

That It'll All Turn Out (Todo ser resolverá para bien)  
>You'll Make Me Work (Tu me trabajarás)<p>

So We Can Work (Para que nosotros dos)

To Work It Out (Trabajemos para que esto funcione)  
>And I Promise You Kid (Y te prometo nene)<br>That I'll Get So Much More (Que obtendré mucho más)

Than I Get (De lo que obtengo)  
>I Just Haven't Met You Yet (Solamente No te he conocido aún)<p>

Mmmm

I Might Have To Wait (Quizá tenga que esperar)  
>I'll Never Give Up (Nunca me rendiré)<br>I Guess It's Half Timing (Creo que estoy a la mitad del tiempo)  
>And The Other Half's Luck (Y la otra mitad Es pura suerte)<br>Wherever You Are (Donde quiera que estés)  
>Whenever It's Right (Cuando sea que este bien)<br>You Come Out Of Nowhere (Tu apareces de la nada)

And Into My Life (y te metes en mi vida)  
>And I Know That We Can (Y se que podemos)<p>

Be So Amazing (Ser tan sorprendentes)  
>And Baby Your Love (Y nene, tu amor)<br>Is Gonna Change Me (Me va a cambiar)  
>And Now I Can See (Y se que puedo ver)<br>Every Possibility (Cada posibilidad)

Mmmm

And I Know Someday (Y se que algún día)

That It'll All Turn Out (Todo ser resolverá para bien)  
>You'll Make Me Work (Tu me trabajarás)<p>

So We Can Work (Para que nosotros dos)

To Work It Out (Trabajemos para que esto funcione)  
>And I Promise You Kid (Y te prometo nene)<br>That I'll Get So Much More (Que obtendré mucho más)

Than I Get (De lo que obtengo)  
>I Just Haven't Met You Yet (Solamente No te he conocido aún)<p>

They Say All's Fair (Ellos dicen que todos es justo)  
>And In Love And War (Y que en el amor y en la Guerra)<br>But I Won't Need To Fight It (Todo se vale Pero yo no necesitaré pelear)  
>We'll Get It Right (Juntos lo lograremos)<br>And We'll Be United (Y estaremos juntos)

And I Know That We Can (Y se que podemos)

Be So Amazing (Ser tan sorprendentes)  
>And Baby Your Love (Y nene, tu amor)<br>Is Gonna Change Me (Me va a cambiar)  
>And Now I Can See (Y se que puedo ver)<br>Every Possibility (Cada posibilidad)

Mmmm

And I Know Someday (Y se que algún día)

That It'll All Turn Out (Todo ser resolverá para bien)  
>You'll Make Me Work (Tu me trabajarás)<p>

So We Can Work (Para que nosotros dos)

To Work It Out (Trabajemos para que esto funcione)  
>And I Promise You Kid (Y te prometo nene)<br>That I'll Get So Much More (Que obtendré mucho más)

Than I Get (De lo que obtengo)  
>I Just Haven't Met You Yet (Solamente No te he conocido aún)<p>

I Just Haven't Met You Yet (Solamente No te he conocido aún)

Oh Promise You Kid (Oh te prometo chico)  
>To Give So Much More Than I Get (Que daré mucho más de lo que obtengo)<br>I Said Love Love Love Love Love Love Love (Yo dijé amor, amor, amor, amor)  
>I Just Haven't Met You Yet (No te he conocido aún)<br>Love Love Love (Amor, amor, amor)  
>I Just Haven't Met You Yet (No te he conocido aún)<p>

Mmmmm

No hace falta decir que nos sorprendió a todos por que en realidad, así fue. Todos los Johnson volvieron a sus lugares y algo me llamó la atención, Bella estaba tomada de la mano de uno de sus hermanos, Peter. Me pareció que fui la única que se dio cuanta de eso así que decidí ignorarlo.

-Muy bien chicos, felicitaciones. –dijo la profesora- Este año haremos un concurso en el que todos cantarán, sin excepciones. Y cómo la clase está por terminar les diré que creo que la próxima clase formaré las parejas y les designaré las canciones que cantarán. ¿Si? Muy bien ahora si, adiós.

Todos salimos del salón y cinco minutos después tocaron el timbre de salida. Nos dirigimos a nuestros coches con los Johnson pisándonos los talones. Por fin podríamos hablar con ellos sin humanos dando vueltas. Aparte, Esme estará más que contenta de volver a ver a Bella, al igual Carlisle.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Que les pareció el capitulo? Bien mal? **

**En el próximo capitulo vienen más reencuentros y el análisis de Bella sobre esas imágenes que ve e ignora. Tmbién la respuesta a sus dudas sobre los poderes...**

**Bess, FloR.**


	9. Recuerdos inevitables

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la fabulosa escritora Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Solo parte de la trama es mía.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Capitulo 9: Recuerdos Inevitables **_

Bella pov.

-¿Cómo aremos para ir? –pregunté.

-Nos dividiremos en grupos –dijo Alice- ¿Cuántos autos hay?

-Nosotros vinimos en dos –dijo George.

-Y nosotros en uno –dijo Jasper.

-Bien. ¿De quienes son los autos?

-El negro es mío y el celeste es de Bella –dijo George.

-Bueno Bella, George y Edward serán los conductores –dijo Alice-. En el auto de Bella iremos Bella, Ness y yo. En el de George irán él, Alec, Rose y Em. Y en el de Ed irán él, Jazz, Lucy y Peter. ¿Les parece?

-Si –dije yo y mis hermanos asintieron.

-¿pero para qué nos separamos? –preguntó George y todos bufamos. Era muy obvio.

-Para que así por lo menos uno en cada coche sepa el camino, genio. –dijo Ness.

-Ohh –dijo George y todos reímos. Cada uno se dirigió al coche que le correspondía.

-¿Quieres conducir Alice? –le pregunté.

-No, esta bien. Mi auto se sentirá ofendido si manejo otro. –Dijo entre risas.

-Okey. Acabas de ofender al mío. –Dije y me dispuse a conducir. Recibí las indicaciones de Alice y nos pusimos en marcha. Prendí la radio y escuchamos música. Entonces el auto de Edward pasó a nuestro lado rechinando la bocina.

-Nos está retando –Dije.

-Oh, oh. No deben retar de esa manera a mi mamá. –dijo Ness. Alice se quedó con cara interrogante mirando a Ness.

-Claro que no. –dije. Aceleré al máximo y vi como se unía George. En menos de medio minuto habíamos comenzado una carrera en medio de la carretera. Por suerte no había más que nosotros en ella. Obviamente dejamos al auto de George atrás y lo mismo pasó minutos después con el auto de Edward. Llegamos a la casa y nos siguió Edward pero no vimos aparecer el auto de George y fue entonces que recordé algo. Ese algo me hizo estallar en carcajadas y todos los presentes me miraron raro.

-¿Qué es lo chistoso, Bella? –me preguntó Jazz y sentí algo que me tranquilizaba y podía hablar.

-Es que, acabo de recordar algo. Creo que los chicos tardarán en llegar.

-¿Por qué? –dijo Lucy un tanto preocupada.

-Digamos que le estuve haciendo unos cambios al auto de George. –dije riendo.

-¿Qué cambios hiciste Bella? –dijo Lu mientras miraba un punto fijo. Oh no, lo estaba haciendo.

-Ya lo sabes.-Repliqué.

-Eres mala Isabella –dijo Lu.

-¿Nos van a explicar? –preguntó Al

-Modifiqué el auto, a tal punto que si se excedía en velocidad se reventara el motor –dije con tono inocente.

-¿Qué? –dijeron todos y se largaron a reír.

-George te matará –dijo Lucy.

-No tiene por qué enterarse –dije. En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Edward.

-Alo –dijo.

-_Hijo __¿Ya __han __llegado?_-preguntó una vos en el teléfono.

-_Tardaremos __un __poco. __Estamos __con __John __y __Samantha_. –dijo la vos.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Edward.

-_Estábamos __caminando __y __llegamos __hasta __Canadá. __Pero __ya __regresamos_. –se oyeron risas de sus acompañantes y también nuestras.

-Okey, aquí los esperamos –dijo Edward y cortó la llamada.- Al parecer los chicos no serán los únicos en tardarse.

-Tienes razón –dijo Pitt.

-Entremos adentro de la casa –dijo Alice.

-Claro, -dije- Porque no podemos entrar afuera ¿Cierto? –Me gané una mirada envenenada de Alice. Genial, ya no solo me tendría que cuidar de George, sino que también de Alice. Algo me decía que era peligrosa.

Estuvimos hablando un rato en el living de la casa. Extrañamente, tenía la sensación de que ya había estado en esta casa. Sentía acogedor este lugar. Era como si esta fuera mi casa. Pasó media hora y sentimos que la puerta por la que habíamos entrado se habría y se serraba. Vimos como entraban John y Samantha, acompañados por los que supuse que eran Carlisle y Esme.

-Buenos días –dijo de saludo John.

-Creo que sería más adecuado decir buenas noches. .-dijo Carlisle.

-Aja –dijeron Esme y Samantha riendo de algo que no entendí.

-Bueno me presento –dijo Sam- Soy Samantha, pero pueden decirme Sam. Y él es mi esposo John. –dijo mirando a Al, Jazz y Edward.

-Bueno nosotros somos Esme y Carlisle –dijo Esme. Fue entonces cuando posó su vista en mí y sonrió abiertamente.

-Nosotros somos Lucy, Ness, Bella y yo, Peter. –dijo Pitt señalándonos.

-Y nosotros Jasper, Edward y yo Alice –dijo Al.

-¿Y donde está el resto? –Preguntó Esme.

-Tuvieron un pequeño inconveniente, pero ya deben estar por llagar. –dije y los cuatro recién llegados me miraron raro.

-¿Qué tipo de inconveniente, Bella? –de dijo John y me miró reprobatoriamente. Le iba responder que ninguno grave, pero sentimos el ruido de un motor acercándose a la casa. Por el ruido que hacia debía de ser un auto muy viejo.

Todos salimos a la puerta para ver a que se debía ese ruido, y quién se acercaba, pero lo que vimos nos dejó a todos sorprendidos y llenos de risa que ninguno pudo disimular. El auto de George se acercaba muy lentamente por la calle, no fue necesario parar el auto y estacionarlo ya que se detuvo a unos cien metros de la casa. Ese auto tenía un aspecto de un coche sacado recién de una concesionaria, pero hacía un ruido como si fuera un auto de hace cincuenta años. Un George furioso se bajó del auto y nos miró feo. Entonces me acordé que la risa hacia que mi escudo bajara y él pudiera leer la mente del que estuviera más cerca. Y el más cercano a él era Lucy, y… rayos me miró fijamente y no me sacó la mirada. Ya se enteró. Mi última visión fue ver a Rose, Em y Alec bajando del auto con un sonrisa en sus labios. Mi última visión porque sabía que tenía que correr por mi vida.

-Sabes que te atraparé y pagarás por lo que le hiciste a mi auto –Gritó. Enseguida tenía a George sobre mis talones. _Por__qué __rayos __tiene __que __ser __el __más __rápido _pensé para mi misma. Corrí hacia el patio trasero de la casa de los Cullen y todos los demás vinieron tras nuestro, claro ¿Para qué perderse el acto, no?

Sentí una mano que me tomaba por mi cintura y me llevaba al piso. Caí al pasto con George encima.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó- ¿Qué es lo que te hizo mi auto? –dijo armando toda una actuación. Yo por mi parte no podía dejar de reírme.

-Levántate -le dije amablemente. El negó con una sonrisa en la cara. Sabía muy bien lo que se le venía- Te lo advertí. –dije y rápidamente lo empujé hacia hacía los árboles del bosque y me levanté. El vino corriendo hacía mi y desarrollamos una mini batalla en la que yo termine sobre su espalda y sosteniendo sus brazos inmovilizándolo. Varias veces había visto durante la "pelea" que los Cullen habían querido interferir, pero nuestros hermanos no los dejaban.

-Okey, okey, me rindo. –Dijo George dándose por fin por vencido.- Pero cuídate, porque esto de mi auto tendrá su venganza.

-Si, si, como digas –dije y todos entramos a la casa de los Cullen. Por fin tendríamos esa bendita charla que tanto querían. Muchas cosas saldrían a flote.

-Bueno, queríamos hablar con ustedes porque desde que llegamos a Forks hemos notado algo raro –dijo tomando la palabra Carlisle.

-¿Qué cosas raras han notado? –pregunté.

-Mi don –dijo Al- no funciona con ustedes.

-Bien, eso lo podemos explicar –dijo Pitt.

-Entonces háganlo –dijo Emmett.

-¿Quiénes, además de Al, tienen dones? –pregunté. Yo lo explicaría ya que yo era la que sabía del tema bien específico.

-Yo y Edward –dijo Jazz.

-Bueno y, ¿Qué dones tienen? –preguntó John.

-Edward puede leer la mente, Jazz puede controlar las emociones y yo veo el futuro sobre las decisiones que toma la gente –dijo Al.

-Verán, nuestros poderes se basan más en el combate. –expliqué.

-Yo puedo ver que poder tiene mi enemigo y hacer una especie de espejo, de este poder. -dijo Lu- Por ejemplo, si mi oponente fuera Jasper, yo también podría controlar las emociones y ponerme a su nivel. Todo esto haciendo un espejo de él. Puedo llegar a no solo hacer un espejo de su poder, si no que también de su fuerza y destreza.

-¿Puedes llegar a tener el aspecto de tu oponente? –preguntó Jazz.

-No. No puedo llegar hasta es punto. Solo puedo llagar a imitar su don y su forma de luchar, pero no hasta imitarlo a mi oponente físicamente. También puedo ver el pasado de la gente y qué hizo hace una hora como muy próximo.

-Por eso supiste lo que le hizo Bella al auto de George –dijo Alice y no era una pregunta.

-Aja –se limitó a decir Lu.

-Bueno mi turno. –Dijo George- Mi don es "Algo" parecido al de Edward. Puedo leer la mente pero no en el momento que lo piensa.

-¿Cómo? –Dijo Em- No entendí.

-Si tú pensaras algo, en este momento, yo lo sabré pero tardaré un poco. Puedo saber que es lo que pensaste hace más de cien años rápidamente. Se basa en los pensamientos pasados. –dijo George.

-Mi tuno –dijo Ness-. Yo puedo hacer que la persona vea todo lo que yo quiera. Si yo quiero que mi oponente vea lo que más lo aterra, lo verá.

-¿Pero tú tienes que saber qué es lo que más los aterra? –preguntó Rose.

-No necesariamente. También puedo inventarme una imagen en mi cabeza y hacer que los demás la vean –dijo Ness.

-Mi don es parecido al de mi hermana, Jane Vulturi. Ya todos lo deben conocer. –Dijo Alec- Con solo quererlo así puedo paralizar a mi oponente.

-Yo tengo una especie de escudo mental, por el cual nadie puede actuar sobre mí mente. –Expliqué- Alec, George, Ness, Lu y por lo tanto Edward, no pueden utilizar su poder sobre mí, porque ellos actúan sobre la mente. Puedo expandir mi escudo y proteger con este a todas las personas que yo quiera.

-¿Y Peter? –preguntó Alice.

-Yo no poseo ningún don. –dijo este.

-Pero eres un gran rastreador –dije y le dediqué una sonrisa, que él me devolvió.

-Pero sus dones no nos explica que fallen los nuestros –dijo Esme.

-Sus dones fallan por unas propiedades, si se le puede llamar así, de mi escudo.

-¿Qué? –dijo Em.

-Digamos que estas "propiedades" que posee mi escudo, debilita a todos los otros poderes –dije.

-Pero mi don no actúa sobre la mente, e igual me ha estado fallando. –dijo Alice.

-Es porque una de las tantas propiedades de mi escudo, es crear una especie de ilusión sobre la persona que posee un don. Esta ilusión que crea, le hace parecer al oponente que está perdiendo su don. –dije- Pero no le afecta en nada al don, solo es una ilusión. Solo hay que saber manejar la ilusión, como Ness, Alec, George y Lu. Ellos la saben manejar después de un largo entrenamiento.

-¿Y que otras propiedades posee tu escudo? –dijo Carlisle intrigado.

-Son muchas, y largas de explicar –dije- En cuanto vallan surgiendo se las explicaré.

-¿Por qué no practicamos con los dones? -Dijo Emmett.

-Genial –dijo Alice dando un saltito de alegría –creo que es lo más inteligente que has pensado en años Emmett.

-Si, si. Vamos al patio. –dijo Emmett y todos los seguimos.

-Bien yo quiero utilizar el mió primero –dijo Ness.

-Bien pónganse todo a distancias distintas con respecto a Ness, –dije.- practicaremos las dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó Carlisle.

-Mientras yo utilizo mi don sobre ustedes, Bella tratará de protegerlos, con su escudo, de mi poder. -explicó Ness. El más cercano a Ness fue Alec que era el que más aguantaba el don de su novia. Luego George, Esme, Carlisle, Lu, Samantha, John, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rose. Todos a una considerable distancia unos de otros. Ness empezó a usar su don y todos se cegaron. La mayoría empezó a gritar de pánico. Seguro les estaba mostrando algo horrible, por lo que decidí que era hora de expandir mi don. La primera fue Rose que cayó al suelo temblando. El siguiente fue Emmett, que cayó de rodillas, pero al ver el estado de Rose, se fue a ayudarla. Así fui cubriendo a todos con mi poder. Los que quedaron más débiles fueron Rose, Alice, Lu, Samantha, Esme, John y Carlisle, que estos dos últimos pudieron recuperarse rápidamente.

-Fue horrible –dijo Alice.- Sentí tanto dolor y desesperación. ¿Tú nunca lo has sentido, Bella?

-No –dije-, pero sería buena idea intentarlo.

-Pero… ¿Y tú escudo? –preguntó Edward.

-Lo puedo dejar a un lado –dije.

-Bella, creo que no es una buena idea –dijo Pitt.

-Tranquilo, estaré bien. –Dije- cuando quieras Ness.

En ese momento sentí un dolor terrible, pero no era por que alguien me estuviera apuñalando, ni golpeando, era un dolor profundo, algo que no sabría explicar. Tenía la necesidad de caer al suelo pero algo me sostenía firme. Todo era negro y se oían gritos, gritos de que se yo quién. Sentí unas manos que me agarraban de la cintura y gritaba algo que no supe que era, pero en ese momento volví a ver todo más claro. Todos estaban rodeándome con cara de preocupados y Pitt me tenía alzada. No entendía nada. Sentía una especie de descarga eléctrica en mi cuerpo y esos recuerdos que había tenido en la hora de biología, se hicieron cada vez más nítidos.

Fueron muchas imágenes al mismo tiempo, como si se pelearan por pasar y ser vistas. El instituto, la clase de Biología, un partido de béisbol, unos vampiros, un salón de baile, un baile de graduación, la casa de los Cullen, el bosque, Volterra, los Vulturis, una vampira pelirroja, un chico que se convertía en lobo, y otra vez ese bosque.

Esas imágenes pasaron una y otra vez en mi mente. No podía librarme de ellas y no las entendía. ¿Qué eran esas imágenes?

-Bella amor, ¿Estas bien? –preguntó Pitt. Estaba en el salón de entrada de los Cullen y todos me miraban.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunté.

-No lo sabemos. –Dijo otra vez Peter- Empezaste a temblar y te caíste al suelo, es como si te hubieras quedado en shock.

-Necesito tomar aire –dije.

-Te acompaño –dijo Pitt.

-No necesito estar sola –dije pero Peter no es de los que se convencen rápidamente.

-No te dejaré ir sola –dijo.

-Amor estaré bien –dije y le dí un suave beso en los labios. Miré a todos y les dediqué una sonrisa en forma de despedida, pero hubo algo que me llamó la atención: todos los Cullen, excepto Edward que me miraba con dolor en su rostro, El resto de su familia me miraba con lástima. Decidí ignorarlos y salí de allí.

No me tomé la molestia de irme en mi coche, prefería correr y que el aire azotara mi rostro. No se cuanto tiempo estuve corriendo ni en que dirección, solo sé que me dejé caer en un lugar del gran bosque de Forks. Cuando levanté la vista y miré al cielo, este estaba completamente oscuro. Había estado evitando que el tema de mis recuerdos rondara por toda mi cabeza durante mucho tiempo. ¿La razón? Alec me había dicho que no tuve un final feliz de cuentos de hadas. Si era o no cierto, por las dudas y para no sufrir prefería no tener recuerdos, a que estos la atormentaran. Me paré lentamente del suelo y caminé en forma recta varios kilómetros, pero entonces llegue a un hermoso lugar de cuentos. _Estas __cosas __no __existen _ me dije a mi misma.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Que les pareció? Cual será la venganza de George? Qué habrá encontrado Bella?**

**Dejen sus suposiciones y/o aciertos...**

**Bess, FloR...**


	10. El prado

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la fabulosa escritora Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Solo parte de la trama es mía.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Capitulo 10: El prado**_

Bella pov.

"Estas cosas no existen" me dije.

No lo podía creer. Frente a mí había un lugar precioso, maravillosamente bello, lleno de flores y con un toque primaveral. Era inmensamente grande y acogedor. Podría pasarme una semana, o un año sin notar la diferencia. El mundo podía estar en guerra a mí alrededor y yo no me daría cuenta, podría haber un humano sangrando y no me atraería su sangre. Este lugar irradiaba una paz imposible de creer. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que tan solo un prado podía irradiar esa tranquilidad, no lo hubiera creído, o lo hubiera tratado de loco.

Pero como no existe todo lo completamente bueno, este lugar hacia que mis escasos, pero visibles, recuerdos fueran más nítidos. "Que irónico" me dije "Vine buscando escapar de esos recuerdos, y me encuentro con un lugar en el que los recuerdo a la perfección". Resignada y sin la más mínima gana de retirarme de este prado, caminé hasta el centro de este. Lo hice lentamente y sin apuros. No había nada de que preocuparme.

Me senté sobre ese suave pasto, que además, estaba húmedo y me puse a pensar en esas imágenes que había visto sobre mi vida de humana.

En todas ellas aparecía yo sonriendo, riendo, simplemente siendo feliz. Hice memoria para recordarlos más claramente, pero definitivamente fue una mala elección. Todos esos recuerdos golpearon mi cabeza rápidamente. Definitivamente solo haría memoria para evitar futuros daños, aunque fueran prácticamente imposibles por el hecho del tipo de mi existencia.

Analicé cada uno de mis recuerdos detallada y minuciosamente. Recordaba mi infancia, mi adolescencia. Cuando llegué a Forks y mi padre me regaló mi Chevy roja.

-.-.-.-.-recuerdo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—He localizado un coche perfecto para ti, y muy barato —anunció Charlie una vez que nos abrochamos los cinturones de seguridad. ¿Qué tipo de coche?

Desconfié de la manera en que había dicho «un coche perfecto para ti» en lugar de simplemente «un coche perfecto».

—Bueno, es un monovolumen, un Chevy para ser exactos.

— ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

— ¿Te acuerdas de Billy Black, el que vivía en La Push?

La Push es una pequeña reserva india situada en la costa.

—No.

—Solía venir de pesca con nosotros durante el verano —me explicó.

Por eso no me acordaba de él. Se me da bien olvidar las cosas dolorosas e innecesarias.

—Ahora está en una silla de ruedas —continuó Charlie cuando no respondí—, por lo que no puede conducir y me propuso venderme su camión por una ganga.

— ¿De qué año es?

Por la forma en que le cambió la cara, supe que era la pregunta que no deseaba oír.

—Bueno, Billy ha realizado muchos arreglos en el motor. En realidad, tampoco tiene tantos años.

Esperaba que no me tuviera en tan poca estima como para creer que iba a dejar pasar el tema así como así.

— ¿Cuándo lo compró?

—En 1984... Creo.

— ¿Y era nuevo entonces?

—En realidad, no. Creo que era nuevo a principios de los sesenta, o a lo mejor a finales de los cincuenta —confesó con timidez.

— ¡Papá, por favor! ¡No sé nada de coches! No podría arreglarlo si se estropeara y no me puedo permitir pagar un taller.

—Nada de eso, Bella, el trasto funciona a las mil maravillas. Hoy en día no los fabrican tan buenos.

El trasto, repetí en mi fuero interno. Al menos tenía posibilidades como apodo.

— ¿Y qué entiendes por barato?

Después de todo, ése era el punto en el que yo no iba a ceder.

—Bueno, cariño, ya te lo he comprado como regalo de bienvenida.

Charlie me miró de reojo con rostro expectante.

Vaya. Gratis.

—No tenías que hacerlo, papá. Iba a comprarme un coche.

—No me importa. Quiero que te encuentres a gusto aquí.

.

Finalmente llegamos al hogar de Charlie. Vivía en una casa pequeña de dos dormitorios que compró con mi madre durante los primeros días de su matrimonio. Ésos fueron los únicos días de su matrimonio, los primeros. Allí, aparcado en la calle delante de una casa que nunca cambiaba, estaba mi nuevo monovolumen, bueno, nuevo para mí. El vehículo era de un rojo desvaído, con guardabarros grandes y redondos y una cabina de aspecto bulboso. Para mi enorme sorpresa, me encantó. No sabía si funcionaría, pero podía imaginarme al volante. Además, era uno de esos modelos de hierro sólido que jamás sufren daños, la clase de coches que ves en un accidente de tráfico con la pintura intacta y rodeado de los trozos del coche extranjero que acaba de destrozar.

— ¡Caramba, papá! ¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias!

Ahora, el día de mañana parecía bastante menos terrorífico. No me vería en la tesitura de elegir entre andar tres kilómetros bajo la lluvia hasta el instituto o dejar que el jefe de policía me llevara en el coche patrulla.

—Me alegra que te guste —dijo Charlie con voz áspera, nuevamente avergonzado.

-.-.-.-.-. del recuerdo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Recordaba cuando Jessica y Ángela me contaron sobre los Cullen.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¿Quiénes son ésos?—pregunté a la chica de la clase de Español, cuyo nombre se me había olvidado.

Y de repente, mientras ella alzaba los ojos para ver a quiénes me refería, aunque probablemente ya lo supiera por la entonación de mi voz, el más delgado y de aspecto más juvenil, la miró. Durante una fracción de segundo se fijó en mi vecina, y después sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre los míos.

Él desvió la mirada rápidamente, aún más deprisa que yo, ruborizada de vergüenza. Su rostro no denotaba interés alguno en esa mirada furtiva, era como si mi compañera hubiera pronunciado su nombre y él, pese a haber decidido no reaccionar previamente, hubiera levantado los ojos en una involuntaria respuesta.

Avergonzada, la chica que estaba a mi lado se rió tontamente y fijó la vista en la mesa, igual que yo.

—Son Edward y Emmett Cullen, y Rosalie y Jasper Hale. La que se acaba de marchar se llama Alice Cullen; todos viven con el doctor Cullen y su esposa —me respondió con un hilo de voz.

Miré de soslayo al chico guapo, que ahora contemplaba su bandeja mientras desmigajaba una rosquilla con sus largos y níveos dedos. Movía la boca muy deprisa, sin abrir apenas sus labios perfectos. Los otros tres continuaron con la mirada perdida, y, aun así, creí que hablaba en voz baja con ellos.

¡Qué nombres tan raros y anticuados!, pensé. Era la clase de nombres que tenían nuestros abuelos, pero tal vez estuvieran de moda aquí, quizá fueran los nombres propios de un pueblo pequeño. Entonces recordé que mi vecina se llamaba Jessica, un nombre perfectamente normal. Había dos chicas con ese nombre en mi clase de Historia en Phoenix.

—Son... guapos.

Me costó encontrar un término mesurado.

— ¡Ya te digo! —Jessica asintió mientras soltaba otra risita tonta—. Pero están juntos. Me refiero a Emmett y Rosalie, y a Jasper y Alice, y viven juntos.

Su voz resonó con toda la conmoción y reprobación de un pueblo pequeño, pero, para ser sincera, he de confesar que aquello daría pie a grandes cotilleos incluso en Phoenix.

— ¿Quiénes son los Cullen? —pregunté—. No parecen parientes...

—Claro que no. El doctor Cullen es muy joven, tendrá entre veinte y muchos y treinta y pocos. Todos son adoptados. Los Hale, los rubios, son hermanos gemelos, y los Cullen son su familia de acogida.

—Parecen un poco mayores para estar con una familia de acogida.

—Ahora sí, Jasper y Rosalie tienen dieciocho años, pero han vivido con la señora Cullen desde los ocho. Es su tía o algo parecido.

—Es muy generoso por parte de los Cullen cuidar de todos esos niños siendo tan jóvenes.

—Supongo que sí —admitió Jessica muy a su pesar. Me dio la impresión de que, por algún motivo, el médico y su mujer no le caían bien. Por las miradas que lanzaba en dirección a sus hijos adoptivos, supuse que eran celos; luego, como si con eso disminuyera la bondad del matrimonio, agregó—: Aunque tengo entendido que la señora Cullen no puede tener hijos.

Mientras manteníamos esta conversación, dirigía miradas furtivas una y otra vez hacia donde se sentaba aquella extraña familia. Continuaban mirando las paredes y no habían probado bocado.

— ¿Siempre han vivido en Forks? —pregunté. De ser así, seguro que los habría visto en alguna de mis visitas durante las vacaciones de verano.

—No —dijo con una voz que daba a entender que tenía que ser obvio, incluso para una recién llegada como yo—. Se mudaron aquí hace dos años, vinieron desde algún lugar de Alaska.

Experimenté una punzada de compasión y alivio. Compasión porque, a pesar de su belleza, eran extranjeros y resultaba evidente que no se les admitía. Alivio por no ser la única recién llegada y, desde luego, no la más interesante.

Uno de los Cullen, el más joven, levantó la vista mientras yo los estudiaba y nuestras miradas se encontraron, en esta ocasión con una manifiesta curiosidad. Cuando desvié los ojos, me pareció que en los suyos brillaba una expectación insatisfecha.

— ¿Quién es el chico de pelo cobrizo? —pregunté.

Lo miré de refilón. Seguía observándome, pero no con la boca abierta, a diferencia del resto de los estudiantes. Su rostro reflejó una ligera contrariedad. Volví a desviar la vista.

—Se llama Edward. Es guapísimo, por supuesto, pero no pierdas el tiempo con él. No sale con nadie. Quizá ninguna de las chicas del instituto le parece lo bastante guapa —dijo con desdén, en una muestra clara de despecho. Me pregunté cuándo la habría rechazado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del recuerdo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Recordaba la clase de biología en la que me habló por primera vez Edward.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Hola —dijo una voz tranquila y musical.

Levanté la vista, sorprendida de que me hablara. Se sentaba lo más lejos de mi lado que le permitía la mesa, pero con la silla vuelta hacia mí. Llevaba el pelo húmedo y despeinado, pero, aun así, parecía que acababa de rodar un anuncio para una marca de champú. El deslumbrante rostro era amable y franco. Una leve sonrisa curvaba sus labios perfectos, pero los ojos aún mostraban recelo.

—Me llamo Edward Cullen —continuó—. No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. Tú debes de ser Bella Swan.

Estaba confusa y la cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Me lo había imaginado todo? Ahora se comportaba con gran amabilidad. Tenía que hablar, esperaba mi respuesta, pero no se me ocurría nada convencional que contestar.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —tartamudeé.

Se rió de forma suave y encantadora.

—Creo que todo el mundo sabe tu nombre. El pueblo entero te esperaba.

Hice una mueca. Sabía que debía de ser algo así, pero insistí como una tonta.

—No, no, me refería a que me llamaste Bella.

Pareció confuso.

— ¿Prefieres Isabella?

—No, me gusta Bella —dije—, pero creo que Charlie, quiero decir, mi padre, debe de llamarme Isabella a mis espaldas, porque todos me llaman Isabella —intenté explicar, y me sentí como una completa idiota.

—Oh.

No añadió nada. Violenta, desvié la mirada.

Gracias a Dios, el señor Banner empezó la clase en ese momento. Intenté prestar atención cuando explicó que íbamos a realizar una práctica. Las diapositivas estaban desordenadas. Teníamos que trabajar en parejas para identificar las fases de la mitosis de las células de la punta de la raíz de una cebolla en cada diapositiva y clasificarlas correctamente. No podíamos consultar los libros. En veinte minutos, el profesor iba a visitar cada mesa para verificar quiénes habían aprobado.

—Empezad —ordenó.

— ¿Las damas primero, compañera? —preguntó Edward.

Alcé la vista y le vi esbozar una sonrisa burlona tan arrebatadora que sólo pude contemplarle como una tonta.

—Puedo empezar yo si lo deseas.

La sonrisa de Edward se desvaneció. Sin duda, se estaba preguntando si yo era mentalmente capaz.

—No —dije, sonrojada—, yo lo hago.

Me lucí un poquito. Ya había hecho esta práctica y sabía qué tenía que buscar. Debería resultarme sencillo. Coloqué la primera diapositiva bajo el microscopio y ajusté rápidamente el campo de visión del objetivo a 40X. Examiné la capa durante unos segundos.

—Profase —afirmé con aplomo.

— ¿Te importa si lo miro? —me preguntó cuando empezaba a quitar la diapositiva. Me tomó la mano para detenerme mientras formulaba la pregunta.

Tenía los dedos fríos como témpanos, como si los hubiera metido en un ventisquero antes de la clase, pero no retiré la mano con brusquedad por ese motivo. Cuando me tocó, la mano me ardió igual que si entre nosotros pasara una corriente eléctrica.

—Lo siento —musitó y retiró la mano de inmediato, pero alcanzó el microscopio. Lo miré atolondrada mientras examinaba la diapositiva en menos tiempo aún del que yo había necesitado.

—Profase —asintió, y lo escribió con esmero en el primer espacio de nuestra hoja de trabajo. Sustituyó con velocidad la primera diapositiva por la segunda y le echó un vistazo por encima.

—Anafase —murmuró, y lo anotó mientras hablaba.

Procuré que mi voz sonara indiferente.

— ¿Puedo?

Esbozó una sonrisa burlona y empujó el microscopio hacia mí.

Miré por la lente con avidez, pero me llevé un chasco. ¡Maldición! Había acertado.

— ¿Me pasas la diapositiva número tres? —extendí la mano sin mirarle.

Me la entregó, esta vez con cuidado para no rozarme la piel. Le dirigí la mirada más fugaz posible al decir:

—Interfase.

Le pasé el microscopio antes de que me lo pudiera pedir. Echó un vistazo y luego lo apuntó. Lo hubiera escrito mientras él miraba por el microscopio, pero me acobardó su caligrafía clara y elegante. No quise estropear la hoja con mis torpes garabatos.

Acabamos antes que todos los demás. Vi cómo Mike y su compañera comparaban dos diapositivas una y otra vez y cómo otra pareja abría un libro debajo de la mesa.

Pero eso me dejaba sin otra cosa que hacer, excepto intentar no mirar a Edward... sin éxito. Lo hice de reojo. De nuevo me estaba observando con ese punto de frustración en la mirada. De repente identifiqué cuál era la sutil diferencia de su rostro.

— ¿Acabas de ponerte lentillas? —le solté sin pensarlo.

Mi inesperada pregunta lo dejó perplejo.

—No.

—Vaya —musité—. Te veo los ojos distintos.

Se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.

De hecho, estaba segura de que habían cambiado. Recordaba vividamente el intenso color negro de sus ojos la última vez que me miró colérico. Un negro que destacaba sobre la tez pálida y el pelo cobrizo. Hoy tenían un color totalmente distinto, eran de ocre extraño, más oscuro que un caramelo, pero con un matiz dorado. No entendía cómo podían haber cambiado tanto a no ser que, por algún motivo, me mintiera respecto a las lentillas. O tal vez Forks me estaba volviendo loca en el sentido literal de la palabra.

Observé que volvía a apretar los puños al bajar la vista. En aquel momento el profesor Banner llegó a nuestra mesa para ver por qué no estábamos trabajando y echó un vistazo a nuestra hoja, ya rellena. Entonces miró con más detenimiento las respuestas.

—En fin, Edward, ¿no crees que deberías dejar que Isabella también mirase por el microscopio?

—Bella —le corrigió él automáticamente—. En realidad, ella identificó tres de las cinco diapositivas.

El señor Banner me miró ahora con una expresión escéptica.

— ¿Has hecho antes esta práctica de laboratorio? —preguntó.

Sonreí con timidez.

—Con la raíz de una cebolla, no.

— ¿Con una blástula de pescado blanco?

—Sí.

El señor Banner asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Estabas en un curso avanzado en Phoenix?

—Sí.

—Bueno —dijo después de una pausa—. Supongo que es bueno que ambos seáis compañeros de laboratorio.

Murmuró algo más mientras se alejaba. Una vez que se fue, comencé a garabatear de nuevo en mi cuaderno.

—Es una lástima, lo de la nieve, ¿no? —preguntó Edward.

Me pareció que se esforzaba por conversar un poco conmigo. La paranoia volvió a apoderarse de mí. Era como si hubiera escuchado mi conversación con Jessica durante el almuerzo e intentara demostrar que me equivocaba.

—En realidad, no —le contesté con sinceridad en lugar de fingir que era tan normal como el resto. Seguía intentando desembarazarme de aquella estúpida sensación de sospecha, y no lograba concentrarme.

—A ti no te gusta el frío.

No era una pregunta.

—Tampoco la humedad —le respondí.

—Para ti, debe de ser difícil vivir en Forks —concluyó.

—Ni te lo imaginas —murmuré con desaliento.

Por algún motivo que no pude alcanzar, parecía fascinado con lo que acababa de decir. Su rostro me turbaba de tal modo que intenté no mirarle más de lo que exigía la buena educación.

—En tal caso, ¿por qué viniste aquí?

Nadie me había preguntado eso, no de forma tan directa e imperiosa como él.

—Es... complicado.

—Creo que voy a poder seguirte —me instó.

Hice una larga pausa y entonces cometí el error de mirar esos relucientes ojos oscuros que me confundían y le respondí sin pensar.

—Mi madre se ha casado.

—No me parece tan complicado —discrepó, pero de repente se mostraba simpático—. ¿Cuándo ha sucedido eso?

—El pasado mes de septiembre —mi voz transmitía tristeza, hasta yo me daba cuenta.

—Pero él no te gusta —conjeturó Edward, todavía con tono atento.

—No, Phil es un buen tipo. Demasiado joven, quizá, pero amable.

— ¿Por qué no te quedaste con ellos?

No entendía su interés, pero me seguía mirando con ojos penetrantes, como si la insulsa historia de mi vida fuera de capital importancia.

—Phil viaja mucho. Es jugador de béisbol profesional —casi sonreí.

— ¿Debería sonarme su nombre? —preguntó, y me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Probablemente no. No juega bien. Sólo compite en la liga menor. Pasa mucho tiempo fuera.

—Y tu madre te envió aquí para poder viajar con él —fue de nuevo una afirmación, no una pregunta. Alcé ligeramente la barbilla.

—No, no me envió aquí. Fue cosa mía.

Frunció el ceño.

—No lo entiendo —confesó, y pareció frustrado.

Suspiré. ¿Por qué le explicaba todo aquello? Continuaba contemplándome con una manifiesta curiosidad.

—Al principio, mamá se quedaba conmigo, pero le echaba mucho de menos. La separación la hacía desdichada, por lo que decidí que había llegado el momento de venir a vivir con Charlie —concluí con voz apagada.

—Pero ahora tú eres desgraciada —señaló.

— ¿Y? —repliqué con voz desafiante.

—No parece demasiado justo.

Se encogió de hombros, aunque su mirada todavía era intensa. Me reí sin alegría.

— ¿Es que no te lo ha dicho nadie? La vida no es justa.

—Creo haberlo oído antes —admitió secamente.

—Bueno, eso es todo —insistí, preguntándome por qué todavía me miraba con tanto interés.

Me evaluó con la mirada.

—Das el pego —dijo arrastrando las palabras—, pero apostaría a que sufres más de lo que aparentas.

Le hice una mueca, resistí el impulso de sacarle la lengua como una niña de cinco años, y desvié la vista.

— ¿Me equivoco?

Traté de ignorarlo.

—Creo que no —murmuró con suficiencia.

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa? —pregunté irritada. Desvié la mirada y contemplé al profesor deteniéndose en otras mesas.

—Muy buena pregunta —musitó en voz tan baja que me pregunté si hablaba consigo mismo; pero, después de unos segundos de silencio, comprendí que era la única respuesta que iba a obtener.

Suspiré, mirando enfurruñada la pizarra.

— ¿Te molesto? —preguntó. Parecía divertido.

Le miré sin pensar y otra vez le dije la verdad.

—No exactamente. Estoy más molesta conmigo. Es fácil ver lo que pienso. Mi madre me dice que soy un libro abierto.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Nada de eso, me cuesta leerte el pensamiento.

A pesar de todo lo que yo había dicho y él había intuido, parecía sincero.

—Ah, será que eres un buen lector de mentes —contesté.

—Por lo general, sí —exhibió unos dientes perfectos y blancos al sonreír.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. del recuerdo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me acordaba de todo. Pero algo no debía estar bien. Todo lo que recordaba eran momentos felices de mi vida humana, y Alec me había dicho que mi vida no fue color de rosa.

No entendía por qué me había dicho eso Alec pero lo que si estaba segura es de que él había exagerado un poco, demasiado. Miré al cielo y me dí cuenta que había pasado volando el tiempo. Ya había amanecido y el cielo estaba nublado como un día típico de Forks. Era increíble que pudiera recordar todo de mi vida humana. Que recordara a todos mis amigos, mis padres y a los Cullen como solo yo los había conocido. En especial a Edward.

En ese momento algo hizo un click en mi cabeza. Yo y Edward habíamos sido novios, y yo ahora estaba de novia con Peter. Ahora que sabía y me acordaba de Edward, sabía que mi verdadero amor era Edward. Lo que sentía por Peter era simplemente más que amistad. Era como lo que antes había sentido por Jacob. Solo una amistad muy fuerte.

Ahora caía en cuenta de que yo creía estar enamorada de Peter.

Pero estar verdaderamente enamorada y creerlo estar eran dos cosas totalmente distintas.

En ese preciso momento Sentí el crujir de unas ramas y vi una silueta conocida por mis recuerdos. Una sonrisa involuntaria se extendió por mi rostro. Pero entonces recordé que yo ya no era humana, que era una vampira y ellos la raza enemiga.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Que será esa cosa que hizo crujir las ramas? Estoy un 99% segura que la mallaría lo habrá adivinado... No es así?**

**Espero no haber tardado mucho con el capi. Espero no haberlos desilusionado con este capitulo, pero no me sentía muy segura de mi misma, y cuando releí el capitulo estuve a punto de borrarlo, pero decidí que los que tienen la última palabra son ustedes. **

**Con respecto a otra cosa... Pueden creer que todavía no he podido ver Amanecer? Mi hermana ya la vio y me ha dicho que es la mejor película de siglos... ustedes que opinan? Yo tengo que aguantar hasta el miercoles para poder ir a verla con unas amigas, así no voy sola :/**

**En fin, muchas, muchas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y, sobre todo, muchísimas gracias por tomarse aunque sea un minuto para dejar sus hermosos reviews. =D**

**Cuídense****, FloR... **


	11. Emosiones

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la fabulosa escritora Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Solo parte de la trama es mía.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Capitulo 11: Emociones **_

Peter pov.

-Aun no lo entiendo, ¿Qué rayos le habrá sucedido? –me preguntaba una y otra vez.

-Que seas el novio no significa que seas el responsable de todas sus decisiones. –me dijo George- Además ya es bastante grandecita, ¿no crees?

-Fuere o no grande habría que haberla seguido, le puede haber ocurrido algo o por ahí se fue como hace unos años. –Ness tenía razón, no habría que haberla dejado sola.

-Yo creo que recordó su vida humana. –dijo Alec ganándose miradas de curiosidad.-No te ofendas Pitt, pero, la forma en la que miró a los Cullen, a Edward, no se tengo mis dudas.

-Y si fue así, ¿Qué podríamos hacer? –dijo Ness.

-Esperar.

-¿Qué? Lucy no creo que eso sea lo más adecuado. –dije.

-Chicos, recordar de un segundo al otro toda su vida humana no es fácil. Piensen en ella. Nos ha bloqueado. George no le puede leer los pensamientos, yo no puedo verla, es obvio que no quiere que nos metamos.

-Entonces, ¿Qué aremos? –Pregunté.

-Nada, actuar natural. Iremos a la escuela y haremos lo de siempre. –dijo Lu- Pero… Hay que tratar de no hablar con los Cullen.

-Okey, yo iré más tarde, acompañaré a John y Samanta al aeropuerto. –dije y así se hizo. Esa mañana todos fueron a la escuela yo acompañé a mis padres Sustitutos, como los habíamos bautizado, al aeropuerto y luego me uní a mis hermanos en la escuela.

Bella, MI Bella no apareció.

No pasaba momento en que no llamara a su teléfono, pero nunca contestaba. Sabía que tenía que darle su espacio pero no soportaba la idea de tenerla tan lejos y tan cerca.

Los Cullen por otro lado trataban de evitarnos, y nosotros no nos opusimos, claro.

Sabíamos que Edward no podía leernos la mente y Alice no podía ver nuestro futuro, ya que el escudo de Bella aun actuaba sobre nosotros, por eso sabía que estaba en Forks todavía.

Pero había algo que todavía daba vueltas en mi cabeza.

Por que no nos hablaba a ninguno de nosotros.

**Narrador pov.**

La casa de los Cullen.

Una casa que siempre estaba poblada de felicidad. En medio del bosque, con la suave y fresca brisa de los árboles, característica de ese lugar. Es felicidad se había transformado con un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados.

Todos los integrantes estaban deprimidos, confundidos, asustados, expectantes, esperando a que la respuesta les cayera del cielo. Pero sabían que no sería así.

La hiperactiva chica de cabello peinado cuidadosamente de forma que sus extremos quedaran apuntando en todas direcciones, frustrada, trataba de entretenerse con diversidad de libros. Pero ni ella misma podía engañarse, su mente no estaba en ninguno de esos libros en los que esperaba poder perderse. Su mente estaba clavada en el futuro, en lo que les pasaría. Intentaba poder tener respuestas, pero no las conseguía.

El rubio chico y su musculoso hermano de cabello oscuro trataban de distraerse con unos video-juegos. Pero ninguno de los dos le prestaba atención al juego. Lo habían jugado tantas veces que solo seguían su instinto y costumbre. Ambos pensaban si la familia podría enfrentarse a lo que venía por delante, los Johnson. ¿Podrían o no superarlo?

La amable señora Cullen solo veía tristemente como la casa entera estaba tan frustrada. Preocupada, como toda madre, por su familia. Su esposo estaba en su despacho analizando distintas posibilidades de evitar esto. Sabía muy bien que en cuanto Bella recuperara la memoria en su totalidad, se enfurecería con toda la familia.

Por otro lado, en el garaje, Rosalie Hale intentaba arreglar el auto de su hermana. Pero le era imposible si cada vez que pensaba demasiado se le iban los pensamientos y rompía alguna que otra cosa. No podía creer que su pobre hermano Edward estuviera pasando por toda una depresión por un tonto error que cometió en el pasado. Si la hubiera convertido en un principio no pasaríamos por esto pensaba mientras buscaba otra llave inglesa, ya que apretó demasiado la que tenia en la mano.

Pero ninguno de los malestares, si se les puede llamar así, se comparaba con de él. Con el de Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Sumido en su propio infierno el era el que más problemas tenía en la cabeza. En parte por tener que escuchar todos los lamentos y malestares de sus familiares. Y por otro lado el pesar de que todo esto era única y específicamente culpa suya.

En completa definición todos creían tener la vida más mediocre que los demás. Pero aun así seguían unidos, en familia, apoyándose unos a los otros.

En el colegio intentaron evitar a los Johnson, pero fue algo realmente imposible por el pequeño establecimiento.

Nadie se imaginaba lo que en verdad les estaba preparando el destino.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! <strong>

**Mil disculpas por no actualizar antes, pero mi padre estuvo desde navidad complicado de salud y por más que me ponía enfrente e la compu no podía escribir nada coherente. **

**Espero que sepan entender.**

**Se que tampoco fue gran cosa esta capitulo y se que esta muy corto, pero no me salió nada más. En fin en unos días subiré el otro que será bastante ****prometedor (y espero que mucho más largo)**

**Les dejo saludos, FloR.**


	12. Donde me lleve el viento

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la fabulosa escritora Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Solo parte de la trama es mía.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Capitulo 12: Donde me lleve el viento. **_

Bella pov.

Hay veces que las cosa mas inesperadas suceden.

Y eso era exactamente lo que había sucedido. Había sido tal mi sorpresa al voltearme y ver a un grupo de jóvenes liderados por un anciano tan reconocido por mi. Nunca lo hubiera esperado. Yo pensaba que Jacob estaría muerto a estas alturas, pero no.

Si bien ya no era el chico que había conocido, seguía siendo Jacob.

Claro que él también había quedado impactado por mi repentina aparición, pero puedo asegurar que no más que yo.

Pero ya no éramos los mismos. Yo, era vampira. Y él, era un anciano cariñoso.

Me había contado tantas cosas de su vida que era como si las hubiera vivido con él.

Me contó que se imprimó de una de las chicas licántropos de las tribus de Canadá. Aldana, así me dijo que se llamaba. También me presentó a su hijo Billy, de 35 años. Le pusieron el nombre en honor a su padre, claro. Billy era un chico muy bueno, y simpático.

Me contó que también habían tenido una hija de 29 años, Lilian. A ella no pude conocerla, ya que solo conocí a los que estaban con Jack en ese momento.

Jacob tenía el aspecto de un señor de ochenta años. Me contó que al permanecer como licántropo al principio, no había envejecido tanto. Pero que luego él y Aldana habían decidido envejecer y criar a sus hijos sin transformarse.

Luego de su encuentro di unas vueltas y me dirigí a mi casa. Y en este momento estaba tirada en mi sillón favorito escuchando piezas de piano. Y pensando.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que todo un verdadero romance iba a terminar en esto?

Yo, no.

Estaba decidida a no volver al colegio, con tal de no cruzarme con Edward. Lo amaba, y me dolía mucho decirlo ya que quería mucho a Pitt. Pero solo era eso, amistad. Una amistad muy fuerte.

Estaba decidida a no decirle a Edward que lo recordaba. Que recordaba todo el amor que sentí hacía él, pero que no fue correspondido. Sentía que el simplemente había jugado conmigo. Una calentura de un momento, en la que yo me enamoraba de verdad.

Con el tiempo ambas familias se irían de Forks y con un poco de suerte no nos volveríamos a cruzar.

Y todos felices.

Con el pasar de los días convencí a mis hermanos de que volvieran a la escuela y cada vez que me quedaba sola componía temas.

Mis hermanos se hicieron amigos de los Cullen. Me dolía que me contaran que saldrían con ellos a una fiesta o que harían algo juntos. No perdían oportunidad de invitarme pero sabían que diría que no.

Lo soportaría. Soy una chica fuerte. Mis hermanos serían felices si pudieran distraerse de mis problemas.

Era inevitable percibir sus miradas preocupadas mientras ensayábamos o mientras cazábamos. El único que parecía entenderme era Peter. Solo se limitaba a hacer sus cosas.

Pero todo se complico un día que mis hermanos volvieron demasiado felices del colegio. Pero su felicidad se apaño cuando baje al salón a recibirlos.

-Y tendremos que comprar instrumentos nuevos, para ellos. –decía Lucy sonriente hasta el momento en que volteó y me vio.

-¿Puedo saber a que se debe toda esta felicidad? –pregunte tratando de poner mi mejor cara.

-Solo es un proyecto de la escuela Mamá.

-No, Ren. Tiene que saberlo. –Dijo Pitt.- Bella, recuerdas que la profesora de Canto presentó el primer día a unos señores.

-Si

-Bueno, ellos son de una compañía discográfica y nos han ofrecido grabar un disco.

-¿Enserio? –Dije completamente desconcertada- Que bien, bueno, felicidades.

-Si, bueno vendrán esta noche a cenar. –dijo George algo incomodo.

-Y los Cullen. –agregó Lu.

En ese preciso momento se me cayó el mundo a los pies. Mis hermanos querían grabar un disco hace mucho y que ellos lo hicieran, significaba que pasarían casi todo el tiempo con ellos. Y seguramente querrían usar nuestro estudio de casa, Y yo tendría que irme.

-Ohh, …. Eso… bueno… no me lo esperaba. –dije.

-Bella, si tú quieres…

-No Alec, tienen que grabar ese disco, lo han esperado hace mucho. Supongo que querrán usar el estudio para practicar, así que yo me iré.

-¿QUÉ? –dijeron todos al unísono.

-Escuchen, yo no quiero arruinar su momento, así que yo me iré a… algún lado.

-Pero Bella no puedes irte. Tú también puedes grabar el disco con nosotros. –dijo Ness.

-No. Este es SU momento. Saben que no puedo cruzarme con los Cullen, no quiero. No ahora. Sé que en algún momento lo tendré que hacer, pero ahora no estoy lista.

-Me iré con tigo –dijo Pitt.

-No, tú te quedas. Harán un gran disco y yo seré la primera en comprarlo cuando salga, y entendería si ustedes quisieran hacer grupo con los Cullen después de esto. No me opondré.

-No, por favor no te vallas. –Dijo Pitt tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.- No lo soportaría.

-Claro que lo harás. Lo soportarás. Los amo y por eso he tomado esta decisión. Y nada de lo que digan o hagan cambiará mi decisión.

Les dedique una sonrisa a todos y subí a mi cuarto a preparar las cosas. Podía sentirlos hablar, pero no me empeñé en escuchar.

Cuando terminé mis valijas, tomé mi libreta de notas y la coloqué sobre mi escritorio, Junto a unas cartas que había escrito rápidamente. Tomé las llaves de mi auto y mis valijas.

Le eché una última mirada a mi cuarto y me dirigí al salón recibidor. Ahí estaban todos muy bien arreglados. Los chicos con elegantes trajes y las chicas con preciosos vestidos.

-¿A donde iras? –preguntó Ness.

-Donde me lleve el viento.

-Te extrañaremos mucho. –dijo Alec abrazándome.

Lucy se limitó a mirarme, abrazarme fuerte y desearme suerte.

-Se extrañará tu voz resonando en toda la casa. –dijo George.

-Puedes ocupar ese lugar si quieres –dije.

Mire a Pitt y le sonreí.

-Cuida mucho a mi Renesme. –Le dije.- Te la dejo a cargo.

-La cuidaré con mi vida. –Dijo e hizo el amague de acompañarme a mi auto pero me negué.

Al salir me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver a los Cullen llegando.

Me miraron intrigados pero yo no puse empeño en mirarlos. Indiferente a todo.

Ness pov.

Toda la ida de Bella fue muy dura para todos. En especial para mí.

Se que no le debe haber caído muy bien que nos hiciéramos amigos de los Cullen, pero realmente eran buenas personas. Tenía mis dudas respecto a Edward, pero trataba de ignorarlas.

Mi madre se comportó muy rara después de su repentina salida de la casa de los Cullen.

Claro que le preguntamos infinidad de veces qué le sucedía, pero nunca nos dijo nada. "Nada de lo que se deban preocupar" nos decía siempre. Por más esfuerzo que hacía, no podía sacarme de la cabeza que algo había sucedido, Y Edward estaba metido en medio. No sabía por qué, pero intuía que él estaba en medio de todo esto.

En la cena, los productores nos explicaron todo y claramente aceptamos grabar el disco.

En los siguientes días nos dedicamos a ensayar todo el tiempo libre.

Estaba tan deprimida, necesitaba tener algún contacto con ella.

La Necesitaba.

Ella siempre me apoyaba en los momentos tristes. Después de todo era mi madre.

Y el no saber nada de ella me ponía peor.

Ni un mensaje, ni una llamada, ni un mail, ni una carta, nada.

"Pero ella sabe lo que hace" me repetía una y otra vez. Y sabía que no sería para siempre. Porque no sería capaz de aguantar mucho tiempo sin ella.

Cinco semanas después de la partida de mí madre Lucy y yo estábamos haciendo una limpieza de toda la casa y decidimos que sería correcto ordenar las cosas de Bella. Nadie quiso entrar en su habitación con la esperanza de que ella volviera y encontrara todo como lo había dejado. Pero ya era hora de desistir de esa idea.

Cuando entramos a su habitación pudimos percibir el olor de ella todavía en el ambiente.

Comenzamos a ordenar y acomodar hasta que unos sobres y un anotador sobre el sillón nos llamaron la atención.

* * *

><p><strong>HOla! <strong>

**Aquí les traje el nuevo capi... He estado ausente por distintos motivos, pero al recibir nuevos favoritos y alertas me animaron a seguir escribiendo. Les prometo que no volverá a pasar tanto tiempo para actualizar.**

**Espero que me sigan leyendo... :p**

**Sobre el capi ¿Qe les pareció?**

**Dejenm su opinion... **

**Saludos FloR**


End file.
